LP & DS
by SabriinaD
Summary: Le prologue est a l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

Lucas et Peyton sont marié depuis plus de 10 ans et ont deux enfants, une fille qui s'appelle Lana mais qui est malheureusement décédé, et un fils Tyler. Avant de perdre leurs fille Lucas et Peyton avait un avenir tout tracé. Mais un événement va venir tout bousculé et la séparation à était inévitable pour eux. Beaucoup de mot vont être dit sous le coup de la colère et certain seront retenus.

Derek et Stiles ont toujours étaie amis, du plus loin qu'ils puissent s'en souvenir. S'étaie une amitié très solide, mais les sentiments ont prit le dessus, alors qu'ils avais l'intention de l'apprendre a leurs entourage, Stiles va faire une chose monstrueuse a Derek qui le fera quitté la ville.

Lucas et Derek ce sont rencontré grâce a leurs travaille, et depuis bientôt 5 ans ils sont amis et bien qu'ils ce parle d'à peut prêt tout, ils non jamais évoqué leurs passé. Comme un accord tactile ils non jamais évoqué leur passé aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre.


	2. Lucas

**Après sa rupture avec Peyton, Lucas, c'est installer à San Francisco où il est devenus inspecteur de police. Il s'épanouit dans son travail, il aime beaucoup venir en aide à son prochain, son collègue et devenu son ami, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur blessure les ont énormément rapproché.**

 **Lucas n'a pas gardé beaucoup de contact avec ses amis de Tree Hill, seul Chase continue de prendre de ses nouvelles, pas que les autres ne veulent pas de ses nouvelle bien au contraire, mais Lucas ne se sent plus capable de faire semblant face à eux. Sa rupture avec Peyton a démoli une partie de sa vie et depuis ce jour plus rien n'es pareil, et il y a des blessures qui ne veulent pas guérir.**


	3. Peyton

**Peyton est tout aussi démoli que Lucas, elle n'est plus la jeune femme pleine de vie qui surmonte tout ce qui peut lui tomber dessus, même ses amis ne savent pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour retrouver la Peyton qu'ils connaissent avant.**

 **Et sa rupture avec Lucas n'a rien arrangé bien au contraire, elle se reproche cette rupture, car elle sait que s'il, elle ne l'avait pas chassé de sa vie comme elle la fait, il serait encore présent dans sa vie, et ils auraient pu reconstruire tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu.**

 **Elle vit avec ce regret depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant, et depuis le départ de Lucas, elle sait qu'elle a changé et pas en bien, elle sait qu'elle est devenue méchante et aigri et encore plus face aux hommes, elle ne supporte plus très bien leur compagnie après ce qui lui est arrivé.**


	4. Derek

**Derek fait partie d'une famille très soudée et très riche, et bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin de travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, il est devenu inspecteur de police, et il aime beaucoup son travail. Ses sœurs l'ont vu sombrer dans le chagrin après ce que Stiles lui a fait et depuis ce jour Derek n'a plus jamais étaie le même.**

 **Lui qui avait cru au début de quelque chose pour lui et Stiles, c'est vu ce manger la pire claque dans la gueule, Stiles la briser de la pire des manières et depuis 5 ans, il essaye t'en bien que mal de se remettre, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça soit concluant.**

 **Il est devenu ami avec son collègue et bien qu'aucun d'eux ne parle de leurs blessures respectives, ils savent qu'ils souffrent et que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter pas quand on sait à quel point ils ont perdu.**


	5. Stiles

**Stiles ne se remet pas du départ de Derek, qui était tout pour lui, sa vie tournée autour de Derek depuis toujours et son départ la littéralement briser, il sait bien qu'il est le seul responsable de ce départ, mais la douleur n'en est pas moins douloureuse.**

 **Il ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu faire une chose pareille à Derek, il lui a dit des choses tellement cruelles que ça lui brise toujours le cœur d'y penser. Personne n'a compris son comportement et lui encore moins, tout le monde les avait cru lier a vis tous les deux, mais les mots cruels de Stiles a tout brisé.**

 **Depuis ce jour, il cherche par tous les moyens d'entrer en contact avec lui, mais personne ne sais comment faire, et surtout Isaac ne veut rien lui dire sur où, il se trouve, personne ne veut lui dire ou le trouver. Il comprend qu'ils essayent de protéger Derek, mais il a besoin de le revoir et de s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait.**


	6. 01

**Quand Derek arrivé au bureau, Lucas s'y trouve déjà et il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir qu'il ne vient pas d'arriver. En effet, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il se trouve déjà là, le cauchemar qu'il a fait la réveiller en sursaut et après impossible pour lui de ce rendormis.**

 **Derek sait depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés que son passé doit être douloureux, c'est une chose qui se voit dans ses yeux, mais comme un accord tous les deux ont décidé de ne jamais parlé de ça, ils savent qu'un jour ou l'autre, leur passé referont surface, mais pour le moment, ils font tout pour l'enfouir en eux.**

Derek : Salut  
Lucas : Salut

 **Derek s'assoit à son bureau et tous les deux se mettent à jour dans leurs rapports, et très souvent, ils sont absorbés par leurs pensées qui ne sont pas très joyeuse surtout avec cette date qui approche.**

Chef : Scott, Hale dans mon bureau  
Derek : Un souci chef  
Chef : Dans mon bureau

 **Derek et Lucas ce lève afin d'aller dans le bureau de leur chef qui a l'air de mauvais poils et ils savent déjà que ça ne va pas être beau, ils ont beau réfléchir ils ne se rappel pas d'avoir fait une bourde.**

Chef : Asseye-vous messieurs ?  
Lucas : Un problème chef  
Chef en leur donnant un dossier : Vous devait me régler ce dossier  
Derek : C'est quoi Chef  
Chef : Ouvrez  
Lucas : Jennifer Black  
Derek : Elle a été violé  
Chef : Oui et la pourriture qui lui a fait ça la mise dans un salle état, elle se trouve toujours à l'hôpital  
Derek : On s'en occupe chef  
Chef : Vous êtes les meilleurs alors réglé moi ça  
Derek : D'accord

 **Lucas suit Derek, mais il est absorbé par son pire cauchemar, car depuis qu'il est policier, il évite les affaires de viol ça lui rappelle trop son passé, il se sent incapable de gérer une affaire pareille.**

Derek : Lucas  
Lucas : ...  
Derek en posant sa main sur son épaule : Hé  
Lucas : Hein quoi  
Derek : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive  
Lucas : Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir géré ça  
Derek : De quoi tu parles  
Lucas : De l'affaire  
Derek : Pourquoi  
Lucas : Mon passé  
Derek : Oh... Je peux gérer seul  
Lucas : Pas sûr que le Chef apprécie  
Derek : On s'en balance, je ne vais pas te forcer à faire face à ça  
Chef : Qu'est-ce que fou foutez encore là  
Lucas : On y va Chef, on y va

 **Lucas et Derek quittent le poste et se mettent en route pour l'hôpital et le silence de Lucas ne rassure pas trop Derek, oui aucun des deux ne parle énormément, mais ce silence et pire que d'habitude.**

Lucas : T'inquiète, je dois y faire face, je savais que je ne pourrai pas y échapper toute ma vie  
Derek : Tu peux gérer, tu es sûr  
Lucas en soufflant : Oui, allez, on y va

 **Tous les deux entre dans l'hôpital et se dirige vers la chambre de Jennifer et quand elle les voit entré tous les deux, elle a comme un mouvement de recul et tous les deux peuvent voir à quel point elle est terrifiée.**

Lucas en lui montrant sa plaque : Je suis l'inspecteur Scott et mon collègue l'inspecteur Hale, vous ne craigniez rien  
Derek : On est désolé de vous avoir fait peur  
Jennifer en jouant avec ses doigts : C'est rien  
Derek : Vous vous sentez prête à tout nous raconter, si ce n'est pas le cas, on repassera  
Jennifer : Non je veux en finir tout de suite  
Derek : On vous écoute  
Jennifer : Je... J'ai...  
Lucas : Prenez votre temps Mlle Black, je sais à quel point sa peut-être difficile  
Jennifer : Vous avais travaillé sur tellement d'affaire comme la mienne que vous savez tout  
Lucas : Non, pour être franc, j'évite les affaires de viol  
Jennifer : Alors comment vous savez  
Lucas : Quelqu'un que je connaît a vécu pareil  
Jennifer : Elle s'en est sorti  
Lucas : Je l'espère pour elle  
Jennifer : Vous l'avais laissé tomber et c'est ce que me réserve met amis pas vrai  
Lucas : Non je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber elle a juste laissé cet homme gagné et moi j'ai tout perdu  
Jennifer : Pardon je suis désolé  
Lucas : Je comprends ne vous inquiété pas

 **Devoir parlé de ça la ramener quelque année en arrière et en regardant cette jeune femme, il y revoit son passé et bon sang, c'est tellement douloureux d'y repenser, quand Derek regarde Lucas, il sait qu'il est reparti dans son passé.**

Derek en posant sa main sur son épaule : Reste avec moi  
Lucas en se secouant la tête : Désolé  
Jennifer : J'étais dans cette nouvelle boite, l'Aziza et tout ce passé très bien mets amis et moi, on s'amuser bien puis tout à coup, je me suis senti mal alors je suis allé aux toilettes et là...  
Derek : Prenez votre temps  
Jennifer : Il est arrivé par-derrière... Je ne l'ai même pas entendu... Il m'a plaqué contre le mur... Et il ma... Il ma... Violé  
Lucas en avalant difficilement : Vous savez qui il était  
Jennifer : Il s'appelle Tom Lin  
Derek : Reposez-vous, maintenant, c'est à nous de le mettre, or d'état de nuire  
Jennifer : Merci à vous

 **Derek et Lucas quittent la chambre et l'hôpital et partent interpeller le suspect qui n'a pas l'air du tout d'accord pour les suivre, mais vraiment pas d'accord puisqu'il sort une arme et les pointe tous les deux.**

Derek et Lucas en dégainant leurs armes : Posé votre arme Mr Lin  
Tom : Pas question que j'aille en prison à cause de cette pute  
Lucas : Assumé vos actes, vous l'avais violé je vous rappelle  
Tom : Elle n'a pas dit non  
Lucas : Vous posez votre arme tout de suite  
Derek : Ne faîte rien de stupide  
Tom en agitant son arme : Non je veux que vous partiez  
Lucas : On ne partira pas avant d'avoir mis un sale type tel que vous derrière les barreaux  
Tom : Vous savais rien de moi  
Lucas : Je sais que vous êtes un personnage ignoble, est-ce que vous savais que ce que vous avais fait ne va pas s'arrêter quand vous serait en prison, non son cauchemar continuera toute sa vie, car vous lui avais pris quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra pas récupérait alors posé moi cette arme avant que je tire  
Tom en tirant : Aller vous faire voir ?

 **Derek tire en même temps que le suspect qui s'écroule au sol avec une balle dans le bras, Derek se précipite vers lui et lui passe les menottes avant d'appeler les renforts. Il appelle Lucas qui ne lui répond pas et quand il se retourne, il retrouve Lucas au sol et inconscient.**

Derek en se précipitant vers lui : Lucas !  
Lucas : ...  
Derek en appuyant sur la blessure : Reste avec moi Lucas, allé ne déconne pas  
Lucas en papillonnant des yeux : Peyton  
Derek en attrapant son téléphone : J'ai besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence mon coéquipier viens de se faire tirer dessus, dépêchez-vous  
Lucas : Pey...ton  
Derek : Lucas reste avec moi l'ambulance arrive  
Tom : Je suis désolé, je suis désolé  
Derek : Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule  
Lucas en délirant : Je te demande pardon... Pardon de ne pas avoir était là... Pardon de ne pas t'avoir protégé... Pardonne-moi Peyton  
Derek : Lucas rien n'es de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien  
Lucas : Pardonne-moi

 **Lucas continue de délirer en ne cessant pas de demander pardon, quand leur collègue arrive, il embarque le suspect pendant que les ambulanciers emmènent Lucas à l'hôpital et Derek les suit à son tour.**

 **Quand il arrive à l'hôpital, son chef et déjà là ainsi que plusieurs de leur collègue et il n'aime pas ça du tout surtout que la dernière fois, ils ont perdu un collègue. On l'informe que Lucas et au bloc et qu'il faut attendre.**


	7. 02

**Ça fait plus de deux heures que Lucas et au bloc et Derek tourne en rond dans la salle d'attente, a espérez que son ami s'en sorte où il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Alors qu'il est pris dans ses tourments son téléphone sonne et en voyant le nom de sa sœur, il sait qu'elle va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.**

 **Quand Laura a entendu aux infos qu'un policier du district de son frère s'était fait tiré dessus, elle a été prise de panique et c'est même mis à prier pour que ça ne soit pas son frère qui sait tirer dessus.**

Derek : Laura  
Laura : Derek tu va bien  
Derek : Oui pourquoi  
Laura : Ont viens d'apprendre qu'un policier a été blésé  
Derek : Oui je vais bien, c'est Lucas qui a été blésé  
Laura : Est-ce qu'il va bien  
Derek en passant sa main sur son visage : J'en sais rien il est toujours au bloc  
Laura : Merde, est-ce que ça va aller toi  
Derek : Oui je gère  
Laura : Riki  
Derek : Je te rappel Laura voilà le médecin  
Laura : D'accord

 **Derek raccroche et s'approche du médecin qui viens dans sa direction et vu la tête qu'il fait ça ne le rassure pas des masse tout comme le reste de ses collègue et aussi son chef, le médecin ce met à tous les regardé avant d'inspiré un bon coups.**

Chef : Docteur  
Médecin : Mr Scott a reçu une balle en pleine poitrine, a quelque centimètre prêt je n'aurai rien pu faire  
Derek : Docteur  
Médecin : Mr Scott a fait plusieurs arrêt cardiaque pendant l'opération mais nous avons pu le stabilisé... J'ai besoin d'entré en contact avec un membre de sa famille  
Chef : Hale  
Derek : Oui chef  
Chef : Scott a encore de la famille  
Derek : Sa mère ne vis pas aux États-Unis, il a un frère en Caroline Du Nord  
Chef : Vous prenez contact avec lui  
Derek : Je n'ai aucune idée de comment le contacté, Lucas ne lui a pas parlé depuis 5 ans  
Chef : Alors tu te rend sur place  
Derek : Chef  
Chef : Tu ne discutes pas Hale  
Derek : Bien chef, est-ce que je peux le voir avant  
Médecin : Bien sur suivez-moi

 **Derek suis le médecin qui le conduit dans la chambre de Lucas et le voir respirer avec ce tuyau dans la bouche n'es pas fait pour rassuré bien au contraire, Derek va lui parler un moment avant de sortir de la chambre et de rentré chez lui préparé quelque affaire afin de parti pour la Caroline Du Nord.**

 **Quand Derek arrive à Tree Hill il se rend tout de suite au poste de police afin de trouver le frère de Lucas et une fois l'adresse en main il se rend chez lui, et il ne sait pas du tout quel va être la réaction de son frère.**

Haley en ouvrant la porte : Oui c'est pour quoi  
Derek : Bonjour madame, je suis l'inspecteur Hale de la police de San Francisco j'aimerai parlé a Nathan Scott  
Haley : Nathan c'est pour toi  
Nathan : C'est qui  
Haley : La police de San Francisco  
Nathan en arrivant : Police  
Derek : Mr Scott  
Nathan : Oui  
Derek : J'aimerai vous parlé  
Nathan : Entré je vous en prit  
Derek : Merci

 **Derek suis Nathan qui l'emmène au salon, et il peut y voir plusieurs photos de Lucas avec ses amis, une particulière retiens son attention, il s'agit de Lucas avec une femme blonde et en voyant le sourire qu'il a il est sûr qu'il s'agit de la femme pour qui il est si brisé.**

Derek : Je suis l'inspecteur Hale de la police de San Francisco  
Nathan : Qu'est-ce que la police de San Francisco me veut  
Derek : Je suis le collègue de votre frère  
Nathan : Lucas est flic  
Derek : Oui, je sais que rien ne le destiné à être flic mais plutôt écrivant  
Nathan : Vous n'êtes pas juste collègue  
Derek : Non c'est vrai nous somme également ami, je travaille avec Lucas depuis 5 ans maintenant  
Nathan : Je n'ai pas vu ni eu de nouvelle de lui depuis son départ  
Derek : Je me doute oui  
Nathan : Vous n'êtes pas juste venu pour me dire que mon frère et flic je me trompe  
Derek : Non  
Nathan : Allez y je vous écoute  
Derek : On nous a mis sur une affaire de viol, et en allant intercepter le suspect Lucas c'est fait tirer dessus  
Nathan en se levant : Bordel de merde... Est-ce qu'il va bien  
Derek : Il est à l'hôpital toujours inconscient, et les médecins veulent voir un membre de sa famille  
Nathan : Je ne suis pas la personne à prévenir  
Derek : Vous êtes son frère  
Nathan en s'asseyant : Oui mais la personne à prévenir et Peyton pas moi  
Derek : Peyton  
Nathan : Oui  
Derek : Il a parlé d'elle avant de sombré  
Nathan en souriant : Sa ne m'étonne pas  
Derek : Quoi

 **Nathan ce lève et part vers un meuble ou sont toute ses photos, il attrape un cadre et le tant a Derek, c'est la photo qu'il a vu en entrant dans le salon, quand Derek relève les yeux vers Nathan il peut le voir sourire tristement.**

Nathan : Il ne vous a pas parlé d'elle pas vrai  
Derek : Non  
Nathan : Peyton et sa femme, bien qu'il soit séparé depuis son départ ils sont toujours marié  
Derek : Elle vient de là sa blessure  
Nathan : Pardon  
Derek en lui rendant le cadre : Je ne connais pas ce Lucas-là, le souriant et l'heureux  
Nathan : Quoi  
Derek : Lucas n'es plus comme ça, il est brisé... Je ne sais pas de quoi son passé et fait mais sa la brisé  
Nathan : Lucas a souffert  
? : Pourquoi tu parles de Lucas !

 **Quand Derek ce retourne il tombe sur cette jolie blonde des photos autrement dit sur la femme de Lucas, et comme lui il peut y voir toute la souffrance qui doit la rongé, et il sait que ça a un rapport avec un viol autrement Lucas n'aurai pas réagis de cette façon.**

Nathan : Peyton  
Peyton : Pourquoi tu parles de lui  
Nathan : Je te présente Derek un ami et collègue de Lucas  
Peyton : Salut, vous êtes écrivant aussi  
Derek : Bonjours, et non je ne suis pas écrivant  
Nathan : Lucas ne l'ai plus non plus  
Derek : Votre marie et flic  
Peyton : Lucas flic sérieusement  
Nathan : Il a du tout changé après son départ  
Peyton : Après que je l'ai chassé tu veux dire  
Nathan : Je n'ai pas dit ça  
Peyton : Non mais c'est ce que tu penses  
Nathan : Peyton  
Peyton : Tu croie que je ne sais pas que tout le monde pense ça, oui je l'ai repousser mais je ne pensais pas qu'il partirai  
Nathan : Tu ne l'a pas juste repousser Peyton, tu l'a fait ce sentir coupable  
Peyton : Tu ne sais rien Nathan, rien de ce que j'ai dû vivre  
Nathan : Et lui tu sais ce qu'il a dû vivre  
Haley : Nathan !  
Nathan : Non Haley je ne vais pas fermé ma gueule comme on l'a tous fait, je suis désolé vraiment désolé de ce que tu as vécu Peyton, mais Lucas n'y était pour rien du tout, ce n'est pas lui qui ta fait ça  
Peyton : La ferme Nathan, la ferme  
Nathan : Tu la fait ce sentir coupable de ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, tous les jours il a dû t'entendre lui faire tous ses reproche sans rien dire, il encaissé sans rien dire et il a finis par croire que tu avais raison, que ton viol été de sa faute, que la perte de votre fille était de sa faute, que s'il était rentré plus tôt rien ne serai arrivé  
Haley : Nathan  
Nathan : Lui aussi a perdu sa fille, lui aussi a dû tenir sa petite fille dans ses bras... Tu ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai retrouvé devant ma porte prêt à ce foutre une balle en pleine tête tellement tes reproche le briser, mais ça ne ta pas suffit parce que tu lui as demandé de parti et de ne pas revenir, il voie son fils uniquement par webcam quand Chase et lui discute sur le net... Tu sais ce que sa lui fait de ne pas pouvoir tenir son fils dans ses bras, lui faire ne serait qu'un putain de câlin  
Peyton : Arrête pitié arrête  
Nathan : Tu es devenu tellement méchante Peyton et tellement aigri aussi... Il a perdu sa fille et sa femme le même jour, et il n'a même pas le droit de voir son fils comment tu peux vivre avec sa  
Peyton larme aux yeux : Je ne vis pas avec sa... Sa me torture chaque jour que dieu fait  
Haley : Peyton  
Peyton en avançant vers Nathan : Je sais ce que j'ai fait Nathan  
Nathan : ...  
Peyton : Tu croies que je ne sais pas que je l'ai brisé, je lui aie reproché mon viol, je lui aie reproché le meurtre de notre fille... Et je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils car il est tout ce qu'il me reste... Est-ce que tu sais ce que sa fait de voir ton bébé ce faire tuer sous tes yeux et que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de hurlé car pendant qu'un malade tue mon bébé un autre malade me violé

 **Derek comprend enfin pas mal de chose concernant Lucas, déjà pourquoi il ne veut jamais ce chargé d'affaire de viol ou de mort de bébé, et bon sang jamais il n'aurait pu ce douté qu'il avait vécu un tel enfer.**

 **Il ne croît pas que Lucas pourra se remettre d'une chose aussi atroce, comment il pourrait se remettre de la perte de sa fille. Il comprend aussi d'où viens les alliances qu'il porte au tour du coup maintenant.**


	8. 03

**Tout est redevenu calme tout à coup, et aussi bien Nathan que Peyton sont à bout de force. Derek lui est resté silencieux, en retenant tout ce qu'il a pu entendre et il comprend tellement de chose maintenant.**

 **Il se secoue la tête car s'il est là c'est pour une raison, ramené un membre de sa famille avec lui, il est interrompu par son téléphone, au bout du fil c'est son chef qui lui apprend que l'état de Lucas est stable, et sa le soulage car il préfère le savoir stable plutôt que sa s'aggrave.**

Derek : Écouté Mme Scott je suis sincèrement désoler pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé je vous assure  
Peyton : Merci  
Derek : Je...  
? : Maman  
Peyton : Tyler  
Tyler en allant dans ses bras : On a été voir Lana  
Peyton : Oh c'est vrai  
Tyler : Oui, dit maman  
Peyton : Oui chéris  
Tyler : C'est qui lui  
Peyton : Un ami de papa  
Tyler en souriant : Vous êtes Derek  
Derek : Euh oui  
Tyler : Papa parle de vous tout le temps... Il est venu aussi papa  
Derek : Euh non  
Tyler : Est-ce qu'un méchant a été plus fort que lui  
Derek : Malheureusement oui, mais je ne pense pas que c'est à toi que je devrai en parlé  
Tyler en baissant les yeux : Maman veut pas entendre parlé de papa alors  
Peyton : Chéris  
Tyler : C'est vrai on a même pas le droit, je peux seulement le faire quand je suis avec tonton Chase

 **Le petit Tyler baise à nouveau le regard, il aimerai tellement voir son père et pas derrière un écran, il voudrai pouvoir faire un vrai câlin a son papa. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et quand Derek le vois lancé un mauvais regard vers Peyton il comprend qu'il doit beaucoup lui en vouloir.**

Chase : Hé petit tête  
Tyler : Papa va pas bien  
Chase : Quoi comme ça, qu'est ce qui se passe  
Derek : Lucas est à l'hôpital et j'ai besoin qu'un membre de sa famille vienne avec moi car le médecin a besoin de lui parler  
Nathan : Je vais venir  
Chase en regardant Peyton : Je croie que SA femme serait plus approprié non  
Peyton : ...  
Chase en secouant la tête : Qu'elle idée... Je viens avec toi Nathan  
Tyler en lui donnant une lettre et une peluche : Tu donneras ça a papa hein  
Chase en ce baissant : Promis petite tête  
Tyler : Dit lui que moi je l'aime encore hein  
Chase : Promis  
Haley : Embrasse le pour moi aussi  
Chase : Bien sûr... Pas de message à faire passer je suppose  
Peyton : ...  
Chase : Je me disais bien aussi

 **Nathan et Chase partent préparer des affaires afin de suivre Derek, et pendant que Haley s'occupe du petit Tyler, Peyton est devant une photo de Lucas et elle avant tout les malheur ne leur tombe dessus.**

Derek : Je ne connais pas ce Lucas moi  
Peyton en se retournant : Pardon  
Derek : Quand je regarde ses photos de lui tellement heureux j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre personne et dans un sens c'est le cas  
Peyton : Ce Lucas là et mort en même temps que Lana  
Derek : Je ne savais même pas qu'il était marié et qu'il avait des enfants  
Peyton : Il en a jamais parlé  
Derek : Non, on avait comme un accord tous les deux  
Peyton : Un accord  
Derek : Oui je lui parlé pas de ma vie passé et lui en fessait autant  
Peyton : Pourquoi  
Derek : J'ai un passé douloureux, certes moins douloureux que le siens mais ont vis tous avec quelque chose de douloureux  
Peyton en sortant une photo de son sac : Donne lui ça  
Derek en la prenant : C'était votre fille  
Peyton : Oui, elle avait 7 ans quand elle est parti, Tyler en avait tout juste 3  
Derek : Il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé  
Peyton : Oh dieu non, il était chez Nathan et heureusement  
Derek : Vous savais que ce n'est pas de sa faute pas vrai  
Peyton : Oui je sais mais le mal a déjà étaie fait  
Derek : Le mal peut être réparé  
Peyton : J'en sais rien  
Derek : J'ai entendu votre beau-frère dire que vous lui avais tout reproché  
Peyton : Oui  
Derek : Je croie que c'est ça qui le bousille le plus  
Peyton : Je sais mais à l'époque, la police ne trouvé pas les coupables et il m'en fallait un, malheureusement c'est Lucas qui a pris  
Derek : Je vois  
Peyton : Veillez bien sur lui  
Derek : Je ferai mon possible  
Peyton : Merci

 **Derek peut voir dans ses yeux qu'elle regrette tout ce qui sais passé avec Lucas depuis, mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment arrangé les chose. Si elle pouvait juste l'appeler pour s'excuser, Derek sais que ça l'aiderai.**

 **Le petit Tyler descend les escaliers à toute vitesse et se dirige vers Derek à qui il t'en un dessin pour son père, Derek peut voir à quel point son papa lui manque et surtout à quel point il voudrai le voir.**

Tyler : C'est pour papa  
Derek : Je lui donnerai  
Tyler : Tu feras attention à papa hein  
Derek : Je ferai mon possible oui  
Tyler : Je veux pas que papa aussi part pour toujours  
Derek en ce baissant : Hé ton papa et quelqu'un de fort  
Tyler : Je sais oui  
Derek : Je suis sûr qu'il ira bien  
Tyler : Comment tu le sais  
Derek en le pointant du doigt : Parce qu'il ne laissera pas tombé son petit garçon  
Tyler : D'accord  
Derek : Des qu'il ira mieux je lui dit qu'il t'appelle tout de suite d'accord  
Tyler : Promis  
Derek : Promis  
Tyler : Merci

 **Le petit Tyler ce réfugie dans les bras de Derek en lui demandant de dire à son père qu'il l'aime très très fort. Nathan ce trouve derrière eux quand il se fait entendre et tous les deux partent cherché Chase avant de se rendre à l'aéroport pour San Francisco.**

 **Dans la voiture qui les emmène à l'hôpital c'est le silence complet tout ce qu'on peut entendre ses leurs respiration, ils ont tous les trois cette appréhension sur ce que le médecin pourrai bien leur dire.**


	9. 04

**Pendant que Nathan part parlé au médecin, Derek emmène Chase a la chambre de Lucas et quand il entre dans la chambre il est tétanisé sur place en le voyant branché a ses machine. Derek s'avance vers Lucas et pose sa main sur son épaule avant de poser la photo de ses enfants sur la table de chevet ainsi que le dessin de Tyler.**

 **Chase ce secoue la tête et avance vers Lucas et lui prend la main, en espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux, car il ne pourra pas encaisser de perdre son meilleur ami, et il sait qu'il ne sera pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir encaissé ça, sans savoir que Lucas c'est réveiller il y a plusieurs heure déjà.**

Chase : Salut vieux frère... Accroche toi Lucas, accroche toi  
Lucas en papillonnant des yeux : Peyton  
Chase en souriant : Hé salut  
Lucas : Chase  
Chase : Comment tu te sens  
Lucas : Comme si j'étais passé sous un bus... Derek  
Derek : Salut  
Lucas : Qu'est ce qui sais passer  
Derek : Tu t'es pris une balle  
Lucas : Ah oui sa me reviens et...  
Derek : Coffret  
Lucas : Bien  
Derek en lui donnant la photo : Tiens  
Lucas en la prenant : C'est quoi  
Derek : Regarde  
Lucas larme au yeux : Mets bébés  
Derek : Oui  
Lucas : Tu as été à Tree Hill  
Derek : Oui ordre du chef, désolé vieux  
Lucas : T'inquiète ça va  
Chase en sortant la peluche : Tiens sa aussi c'est pour toi, sa viens de Tyler  
Lucas en souriant : Merci  
Chase : Il y a cette lettre aussi, et il dit qu'il t'aime très fort  
Lucas : Je l'aime fort aussi

 **Lucas ouvre la lettre pendant que Derek et Chase sorte de la chambre, Lucas est vite submergé par l'émotion en lisant les mots de son fils. A l'extérieur les garçons peuvent l'entendre pleurer et sa leur déchire le cœur de l'entendre.**

 **Lucas est roulé en boule dans son lit en regardant la photo de ses enfants, il a tellement perdu qu'il ne croît pas pouvoir supporté une nouvelle perte un jour, il préférerai ce mettre une balle plutôt que de revivre ça un jour.**

Nathan en s'avançant : Lucas  
Lucas : Sa fait un mal de chien  
Nathan en s'asseyant à côté de lui : Je sais oui  
Lucas : Pourquoi, pourquoi nous  
Nathan : Je ne sais pas mon frère, je ne sais pas  
Lucas en essuyant ses joue : Comment va Tyler  
Nathan : Tu lui manque beaucoup  
Lucas : Il me manque aussi  
Nathan : Tu devrai avoir le droit à un droit de visite  
Lucas : Tyler et tout ce qui lui reste  
Nathan : Il est tout ce qui te reste aussi  
Lucas : Elle me déteste assez comme ça, je vais pas lui prendre Tyler en plus  
Nathan : Lucas  
Lucas : Elle a raison tu sais, si j'étais rentré plus tôt rien ne serait arrivé  
Nathan : Tu n'y ai pour rien  
Lucas : Ma psy me dit sa aussi mais c'est difficile d'y croire quand tu as entendu sa pendant des mois et des mois  
Nathan : Tu vois une psy  
Lucas : S'était soit je vois une psy pour qu'elle m'aide ou je me foutez en l'air, mais Tyler a encore besoin de moi

 **Nathan ose à peine imaginé l'enfer qu'il vit depuis ce jour, il ne souhaite à personne de vivre une tel torture. Quand Chase et Derek entre à nouveau dans la chambre c'est le silence complet mais étrangement ce n'est pas un silence mal saint bien au contraire.**

Chase : Tu peux lui parler  
Lucas : C'est Tyler  
Chase : Oui en cam  
Lucas : Donne  
Tyler : Papa  
Lucas : Hé mon champion  
Tyler : Tu vas bien hein  
Lucas : Sa va ne t'inquiète pas  
Tyler : Je t'aime papa  
Lucas : Je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur  
Tyler : Dit papa  
Lucas : Oui champion  
Tyler : Je peux venir te voir  
Lucas : Tu dois rester avec maman et veillez sur elle  
Tyler : Maman veut bien que je vienne  
Lucas : Vraiment  
Tyler en levant les yeux : Ah oui maman tu veux bien  
Peyton en se mettant devant la cam : Salut Lucas  
Lucas en retenant sa respiration : Peyton  
Peyton : Tyler a besoin de te voir et je croie que toi aussi  
Lucas : Sa ne t'ennuie pas  
Peyton : Non, je t'ai privé de lui trop longtemps  
Lucas larme au yeux : Merci  
Peyton : Est-ce que tu as un numéro ou je pourrais t'appeler, car je dois te parler  
Lucas : Oui, je t'envoie ça  
Peyton : D'accord je te laisse discuté avec Tyler  
Lucas : Merci  
Tyler : Je suis trop pressé de venir de voir papa  
Lucas : J'ai hâte que tu sois la aussi champion

 **Lucas continue de discuter avec son fils de tout et de rien, mais il ne peut pas caché qu'il angoisse pour sa prochaine conversation avec Peyton, car bien que là elle a été gentil et tout il sait qu'elle a fait ça uniquement parce que Tyler été là.**

 **Tout le monde peut voir a qu'elle point il angoisse mais personne ne sais quoi lui dire pour le rassuré ni même s'ils le peuvent vraiment, il espère juste que ça se passera bien malgré tout.**

Laura en entrant : Salut  
Derek : Laura  
Laura : Je suis venu voir le blésé  
Lucas : Je vais bien merci  
Laura : Tu nous a foutu la trouille  
Lucas : Désolé ce n'était pas voulu  
Laura : Tu me présente  
Lucas : Voici Nathan mon frère et Chase mon meilleur ami  
Laura : Ravie de vous rencontrer  
Nathan et Chase : Nous de même

 **La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau, Talia et Cora font leur entré et sa fait chaud au cœur de Lucas d'avoir leur visite, car ils sont devenu sa famille depuis le temps. Derek pose sa main sur son épaule et lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi fait partie de sa famille.**

 **Nathan et Chase ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de sourire quand Cora ce met a crié sur Lucas, parce que cette abrutis lui a foutu une trouille pas possible, après lui avoir crié dessus elle le prend dans ses bras.**


	10. 05

**15 jours sont passé et depuis Lucas et sorti de l'hôpital, et ce qui le rend vraiment heureux et d'avoir son fils avec lui depuis 3 jours. Il passe leurs temps tous les deux a rattrapé le temps perdu.**

 **Lucas se trouve dans son lit alors que son fils dort paisiblement prêt de lui, il ne peut pas cesser de le regardé et de sourire sans raison, il est tout simplement heureux qu'il soit prêt de lui, il est sorti de sa contemplation par la sonnerie du téléphone.**

Lucas : Scott  
Peyton : Salut Lucas  
Lucas en s'asseyant : Peyton  
Peyton : Ouais  
Lucas : Salut

 **Lucas embrasse son fils avant de quitté la chambre et de ce dirigé vers le salon où il s'assoie dans le canapé, car il sent que s'il reste debout il va s'écroulé. Il appréhende ce que Peyton doit lui dire, il s'attend déjà au pire.**

Peyton : Il parait que tu es flics maintenant  
Lucas : Ouais, inspecteur  
Peyton : Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir flics  
Lucas : Je ne le voulais pas avant, c'est après ce qui est arrivé  
Peyton : Hum  
Lucas : Je suis devenu flic pour pouvoir aidez les victimes, oui je sais que toi je ne t'ai pas aidé  
Peyton : Je ne t'ai pas laissé faire  
Lucas : ...  
Peyton : Je suis désolé Lucas tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai reproché  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : La police n'avais pas les coupable alors je m'en suis pris à toi, et je regrette je t'assure  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Lana n'était pas juste ma fille mais elle était la tienne aussi  
Lucas : Si j'étais rentré plus tôt rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé  
Peyton : Rien n'es de ta faute Lucas, je sais que je t'ai répété le contraire pendant très longtemps et je m'en veut de tout ça  
Lucas en frottant son visage : Elle me manque tellement si tu savais  
Peyton en refoulant ses larmes : Je sais, elle me manque aussi  
Lucas : La perde ma bousiller le cœur, avoir perdu ma famille ma bousiller  
Peyton : Je sais

 **Tout les deux vont laisser libre court à leurs larmes qu'ils retienne depuis tellement longtemps, quand Lucas entend ses sanglot sa lui brise un peu plus le cœur car il n'a jamais supporté de la voir pleuré.**

Lucas : Chut  
Peyton : Sa... Sa fait encore tellement mal Lucas  
Lucas : Je sais, sa fera toujours mal  
Peyton : J'ai besoin de te voir Lucas, stp laisse-moi venir te voir  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Stp Lucas ne fait pas ce que moi j'ai fait, pitié je n'y arrive plus  
Lucas : Viens quand tu veux

 **Lucas ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose mais l'entendre le supplié n'a pas aidez à ce qu'il dise non, il ne sait pas du tout pourquoi elle veut le voir mais il sait aussi que ça ne pourra plus jamais être pire.**

 **Au bout de 10 minutes ils raccrochent tous les deux, Lucas est mentalement épuisé, toute ses année de lutte l'ont épuisé. Il est sorti de ses pensé quand il entend Tyler hurlé après lui.**

Tyler : Papa !  
Lucas en se précipitant sur le lit : Je suis là  
Tyler en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens : Papa non reviens stp  
Lucas en lui attrapant le visage : Champion  
Tyler en ouvrant les yeux : Papa  
Lucas : Je suis là  
Tyler en s'accrochant à son coup : Papa  
Lucas en le serrant : Chut je suis là  
Tyler en pleurant : Je veux pas partir papa, stp je veux rester avec toi  
Lucas en le berçant : Chut  
Tyler : Papa...

 **Tyler ce met a pleuré à chaud de larmes et Lucas déteste encore plus ça, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour lui retirer tout son chagrin. Quand la porte d'entrée sonne Lucas est obligé d'y allé avec Tyler accroché à lui.**

Lucas en ouvrant : Salut Derek  
Derek en entrant : Il va bien  
Lucas : Cauchemar  
Derek : Oh  
Lucas : Café  
Derek : Ouais stp  
Lucas en le servant : Toujours en congé  
Derek : Ouais le chef a dit qu'il nous ferai pas reprendre t'en qu'ont aura pas réglé nos problème personnel  
Lucas : Tu es sérieux là  
Derek : Ouais, sa risque d'être long  
Lucas : Non tu croie  
Derek en souriant : Je croie qu'il nous aime bien enfaite  
Lucas : Pourquoi tu dis ça  
Derek : Il a lu nos dossier personnel et entré en contact avec nos famille  
Lucas : Il a appelé ta mère et tes sœurs  
Derek : Ouais  
Lucas en s'asseyant : Super  
Tyler : Salut  
Derek : Hé salut petite tête blonde, il te ressemble vraiment  
Lucas en souriant : Il a les yeux de sa mère  
Derek en souriant : ...  
Lucas : Tu aurai dû voir Lana c'était tout Peyton  
Derek : J'avais remarqué sur la photo  
Lucas : J'aurai dû te parlé de ma famille  
Derek : Il y a des blessure trop douloureuse  
Lucas : Tu sais tout maintenant et moi toujours rien  
Derek : Tu veux savoir  
Lucas : Oui enfin tu n'es pas obligé  
Derek : Par rapport à toi ce n'est rien  
Lucas : Toute les blessure ne sont pas les même mais ce n'est pas pour autant moins douloureux

 **Non la douleur que Derek ressent n'es pas rien bien au contraire car elle le bouffe depuis toute ses année et jamais de sa vie il aurait pu imaginer que ce soit Stiles qui aurait pu le bléser de cette façon.**

Derek : Je suis tombé amoureux... Amoureux d'un mec... Mon meilleur ami... Ont sais mis ensemble sans que personne ne sache rien, je voulais le dire à tout le monde mais il disait qu'il n'était pas prêt... Un jour nos ami ont organisé une fête, et il sait mis a dragué cette fille et je suis devenu complètement dingue... Il m'a dit que je lui appartenais pas, qu'il fessait ce qu'il voulait et en l'occurrence ce la tapé... Alors je suis rentré il sait pointer le lendemain chez moi pour me dire des choses plus atroce que la veille, et qu'il préféré les filles au homme, s'en ai suivi une dispute avec des mots plus difficile à entendre... Je l'ai mis à la porte de chez moi en lui demandant de ne plus jamais revenir... Le lendemain je me retrouver à San Francisco, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de ma vie, mets sœur mon rejoint et elles m'ont aidez du mieux qu'elle le pouvait... Les semaines et les mois ont passé comme au ralenti... Et un beau jour Cora m'a inscrit au concourt pour devenir flic et me voilà  
Lucas : Je suis désolé  
Derek : C'est moins terrible que toi je sais  
Lucas : La douleur ne l'ai pas  
Derek : Non  
Lucas : Et tu n'as eu personne depuis lui  
Derek : Quelque femme si, mais jamais un homme  
Lucas : Je vois  
Derek : Toi non plus tu n'as eu personne  
Lucas : Moi je suis marié  
Derek : Et surtout toujours amoureux de ta femme  
Lucas : Il y a de sa aussi

 **Bien sûr qu'il aime toujours sa femme, si ce n'était pas le cas il ne ce baladerai pas avec leurs alliance autour du coup, quand ils se sont marié il a promis de l'aimais toute sa vie et rien ne pourra changé sa.**

Laura : Lucas ouvre moi  
Derek : N'ouvre pas  
Lucas : Pourquoi  
Laura : Je sais que Derek et là j'ai vu sa voiture  
Lucas : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait  
Derek : Je fuis ma sœur  
Laura : Ouvre ou je te jure que je la défonce  
Lucas en ouvrant : Doucement  
Laura : Oh désolé, il est à qui  
Lucas : A moi c'est mon fils  
Tyler : Bonjour  
Laura : Bonjour beau gosse  
Tyler : Pourquoi tu cris  
Laura : Parce que mon frère et un trouillard  
Tyler tristement : Moi aussi j'avais une sœur avant, je me caché toujours derrière papa quand elle voulait m'attrapai  
Laura : Avais  
Tyler : Des méchante personne ont fait du mal à ma famille  
Laura : Oh je suis désolé poussin  
Lucas : Je te raconterai  
Laura : D'accord, à nous deux frangin  
Derek : Je t'ai déjà dit non Laura  
Laura : Tu dois le faire  
Derek : Je dois rien faire du tout  
Laura : Riki  
Derek : Non Laura il n'y a pas de Riki, je n'irai pas le voir point barre  
Laura : Derek  
Derek : Il a voulu ce la tapé ben qu'il ce démerde tout seul, qu'il aille en enfer j'en ai rien à foutre c'est clair  
Laura : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu  
Derek : C'est ça  
Cora : Alors grand frère ont ce planque  
Derek en posant sa tête sur la table : Je suis maudit c'est obligé  
Laura : Désolé tu nous laisse pas le choix  
Derek en ce tournant : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait  
Stiles : Salut

 **Derek ce fige sur place car bordel de merde il ne c'était pas préparé a le revoir, comment il peut ce pointé devant lui comme ça, s'il ne se retenait pas il lui foutrai la raclé de sa vie.**

Derek : Alors là c'est le pompon il ne manquait plus que ça  
Cora : Derek  
Derek : Non, vous rentré les filles et quand à toi je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus jamais venir me voir  
Stiles : Laisse-moi t'expliquer  
Derek : J'en ai rien à foutre de t'es explication tu dégage et plus vite que sa  
Laura : Derek  
Derek : Dehors tous les trois

 **Derek part ce réfugier dans une autre pièce pendant que tous les trois partent, Tyler lui reste au salon pendant que Lucas part rejoindre Derek, et quand il arrive il voie Derek balancé son poing dans le mur.**

 **Lucas part lui cherché de la glace pour sa main, il le soigne comme il le peut sans rien dire car il sait mieux que personne que parfois ont pète juste les plombs et avoir vu son ex ne l'a pas aidé.**


	11. 06

**Lucas et Derek ce trouve à la cuisine, et Lucas peut voir que son amis se bat avec lui-même pour éviter de faire un malheur. Lucas surveille son fils depuis la cuisine qu'il voie entrain de regardé un album photo.**

 **Derek de son côté et dans une tel colère, il n'était pas préparé à voir Stiles, et bon sang sa lui fait toujours autant mal qu'à l'époque, car bien qu'il a tout fait pour refoulé tous ses sentiment, quand il l'a eu devant lui tout est remonté à la surface.**

Derek en marmonnant : Fait chier  
Lucas : Tu veux en parler  
Derek : J'en sais rien  
Lucas : Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne le veut pas mais sa pourrait te faire du bien  
Derek en se levant : C'est un abruti  
Lucas en allant dans le frigo : Mais encore  
Derek : J'aurai dû le démolir  
Lucas en lui donnant une bière : Tiens  
Derek : Merci  
Lucas : Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à en parler je ne te force pas  
Derek : Je sais

 **Parlé de Stiles lui fait aussi mal que ce jour de malheur, à l'époque il avait cru qu'il partagé quelque chose tous les deux, mais à l'évidence il le vivez tout seul car il lui a tout claquer dans la gueule.**

Derek : Je m'étais jamais autant confié à quelqu'un qu'a lui  
Lucas : ...  
Derek : Je me suis plus confié à lui une fois qu'ont étaie ensemble... Avant aussi je me confié à lui puisqu'il était mon meilleur ami... Il a été la quand j'ai rencontré ma première petite ami... Il a été la a chaque moment de ma vie... Et comme un con j'ai cru qu'ont partagé quelque chose tous les deux... Mais apparemment je vivez ça tout seul  
Lucas : Derek  
Derek : Jamais de ma vie je n'étais tombé autant amoureux, alors tu imagines ma chute  
Lucas : Ouais  
Derek : Jamais je ne me suis ramassé autant que ça, et bordel qu'est-ce que ça a fait mal  
Lucas : Et c'est toujours le cas  
Derek : Oui

 **Derek passe sa main sur son visage, car il est tellement fatigué de ce battre avec lui-même depuis t'en d'année, mais il se sent incapable de se retrouvé devant Stiles, il a peur de ce qui pourrait se passé et il est sûr de ne pas pouvoir encaissé encore.**

Derek : Je croyais que les projets dont il me parlé il voulait les faire avec moi, mais je me suis trompé et pas qu'un peu  
Lucas : Quel projet  
Derek en tournant sa bière : Tout dire à notre entourage, s'installer ensemble et par la suite pourquoi pas adopté ou alors faire appel à une mère porteuse  
Lucas : ...  
Derek : Moi aussi j'ai des enfants  
Lucas : Pardon  
Derek : Enfin plutôt une fille enfaite  
Lucas : Mais...  
Derek : Oh rassure toi je n'ai pas succombé à une femme et tout le tralala, non j'ai fait appel à une mère porteuse  
Lucas : Elle est ou ta fille  
Derek : Chez ma mère la semaine et je vais la rejoindre le week-end quand je bosse pas  
Lucas : Elle s'appelle comment  
Derek : Zoé  
Lucas : Zoé  
Derek : Oui, ça signifie vie car elle est ma vie  
Lucas : C'est jolie  
Derek : Merci  
Lucas : Tu as une photo je suppose  
Derek : Oui tu veux la voir  
Lucas : Bien sur

 **Derek sort son portefeuille et tend la photo a Lucas, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant comment elle ressemble a Derek, elle a le même regard et les même fossette quand il sourit, bien qu'il ne la pas souvent vu faire.**

Lucas : Elle te ressemble  
Derek : Oui je sais  
Tyler en regardant la photo : C'est qui  
Lucas : C'est la fille de Derek  
Tyler : Elle peut venir  
Lucas : Champion  
Derek : Je peux dire à ma mère ne la ramené ici, enfin si sa t'ennuie pas  
Lucas : Non c'est une bonne idée

 **Derek sort son téléphone afin d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle lui ramène sa fille chez Lucas, et c'est moins de 30 minutes plus tard qu'on sonne a la porte et la petite cours tout de suite dans le bras de son père.**

Derek : Bonjour mon petit chat  
Zoé : B'jour papa  
Derek : Faut que je te présente quelqu'un  
Zoé : Qui  
Derek : Je te présente Lucas un ami et son fils Tyler  
Lucas : Bonjour jeune fille  
Zoé en souriant : B'jour  
Tyler : Salut  
Zoé : Salut  
Talia : Zoé et si tu allais joué avec Tyler pendant que je parle à papa  
Zoé : D'accord  
Tyler : Viens

 **Tyler et Zoé partent pour le salon pendant que les trois adulte partent pour la cuisine et Derek sais que sa mère va faire exactement comme ses sœurs, mais en assistant beaucoup plus.**

Talia : Comment tu vas Lucas depuis ta blessure  
Lucas : Sa va mieux merci  
Talia : Heureuse de l'apprendre  
Derek : Maman je sais de quoi tu veux me parler et je ne préfère pas  
Talia : Riki toute cette histoire traine depuis trop longtemps  
Derek : Maman  
Talia : Tu croie que sa fait quoi a une mère de voir l'un de ses enfants malheureux  
Derek : Je suis pas malheureux  
Talia : Bien sûr que tu l'ai Derek, depuis que c'est arrivé tu t'es fermé comme une huitre  
Derek : Je me protège maman  
Talia : Tu t'es tellement protéger que personne ne peut entrer dans ta vie  
Derek : J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut  
Talia : Riki ton seul ami est Lucas, tu vois seulement Lucas en dehors du travaille  
Derek : Et ça me va très bien  
Talia : Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à votre amitié mais en dehors de lui et de nous tu restes cloitré chez toi, quand tu as Zoé vous ne sortez pas, tu as tellement peur de la perdre elle aussi que tu l'enferme

 **Derek le sais parfaitement, mais cette peur le bouffe tellement qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement, car il sait déjà qu'il ne pourra pas supporté de perdre sa fille car elle est tout ce qui le maintien en vie depuis qu'elle est arrivé.**

Derek : Je peux pas perdre Zoé, je ne pourrais pas  
Talia : Jamais tu ne perdras Zoé, elle est ta fille personne ne peut te l'enlevé  
Derek : Et si un beau jour sa mère reviens et me la reprend  
Talia : Riki elle ne peut pas faire ça et tu le sais parfaitement  
Derek : Zoé et tout ce que j'ai, si je la perd elle c'est moi que je perds  
Talia : Regarde là Derek  
Derek en regardant Zoé : Ben quoi  
Talia : Regarde comment elle s'amuse avec le petit Tyler  
Derek : Ouais  
Talia : Elle a besoin de ça, elle a besoin de voir du monde, autrement elle va rester renfermé sur elle-même et je sais que tu ne le veut pas  
Derek : Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit comme moi  
Talia : Alors ne l'enferme plus entre 4 mur, laisse là avoir des amis elle ne t'en aimera pas moins croie moi  
Derek : Je sais mais c'est difficile maman  
Talia en lui prenant la main : Je sais à quel point tu as souffert Derek et à quel point tu souffres encore  
Derek en la regardant : Maman  
Talia : Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour te voir heureux comme avant  
Derek en souriant tristement : C'est plus possible ça  
Talia : C'est parce que tu te l'interdit  
Derek : La dernière fois sa a failli me foutre en l'air  
Talia : Je sais, parle avec Stiles  
Derek : Non  
Talia : Je ne te demande pas de tout lui pardonné je te demande juste d'écouté ce qu'il a à te dire  
Derek : Pourquoi  
Talia : Parce que tu en a besoin, si tu ne le fait pas pour toi fait le pour Zoé car elle a besoin de voir son père allé mieux  
Derek : D'accord  
Talia : Promet moi que tu vas l'écouté  
Derek les dents serré : Je te le promet

 **Tout les trois vont continuer de discuté ou plutôt Talia va les questionné tous les deux, et Lucas lui raconte tout son histoire et le geste de tendresse qu'il reçoit de Talia lui fait un bien fou.**

 **Après le départ de Talia, Derek et Lucas décide d'aller au parc avec leurs enfants et ils doivent bien ce l'avoué sa fait un bien fou aux enfants surtout en les entendant rire de cette façon.**


	12. 07

**Aujourd'hui et un jour angoissant autant pour Derek que pour Lucas, ils ont confié leurs enfants à Laura pendant qu'ils partent à leurs rdv avec Stiles et Peyton et déjà ils s'attendant au pire.**

 **C'est dans un endroit public qu'ils leurs ont donné rdv et dans le même petit café sa les rassure de savoir l'autre là au cas où ça dérape ils savent qu'ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre.**

 **Alors qu'ils sont chacun a une table à attendre leurs arrivé ils sont pris de panique et en un seul regard ils se lèvent tous les deux avec l'envie de prendre la fuite mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils font leurs entré en ce rentrant dedans.**

Peyton : Oh pardon excusé moi  
Stiles : Non c'est moi, allez y après vous  
Peyton : Merci

 **Si la situation n'était pas aussi angoissante pour les garçons ils en auraient bien rigolé, mais leurs tripes sont tellement noué qu'ils non pas du tout envie de rire bien au contraire, s'ils n'avaient pas un tel contrôle sur eux même ils auraient pris la fuite.**

Peyton : Salut  
Lucas : Salut

 **Peyton s'assoie en face de Lucas qui est de plus en plus angoissée et instinctivement il regarde Derek comme pour ce donné du courage mais en voyant son regard il peut voir qu'il a autant la trouille que lui.**

Peyton : Et Tyler  
Lucas : Il est avec Laura la sœur de Derek  
Peyton : Oh d'accord  
Lucas : Tu voulais me parlé de quoi  
Peyton : Heu...  
Lucas : Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mon chef veut me voir et après je dois passer cherché Tyler, je lui est promis un nouveau jeux  
Peyton : Tu vas rester sur San Francisco  
Lucas : Ma vie est ici Peyton, j'ai tout perdu à Tree Hill  
Peyton : Il y a toujours Tyler  
Lucas : Je le prendrai aussi souvent que tu voudras me le laissé mais je ne mettrai plus jamais un pied à Tree Hill, je ne peux pas désolé c'est au-dessus de met force  
Peyton : D'accord  
Lucas : Ouais  
Peyton : Ils faut qu'on parle de ce que nous devons faire  
Lucas : A propos de quoi  
Peyton : De nous deux  
Lucas en avalant difficilement : Tu veux le faire j'en suis conscient, alors je dois le faire aussi  
Peyton confuse : Quoi  
Lucas : Tu n'auras qu'a me donné les papiers quand tu les aura et je les signerais  
Peyton : Attend de quoi tu parles  
Lucas : Des papier du divorce  
Peyton : Pardon  
Lucas : C'est bien pour ça que tu es là non

 **Lucas ce retiens de toute ses forces pour ne pas pété un câble car parlé de divorce lui brise le cœur, car jamais de sa vie il aurai pu imaginer qu'il divorcerais de Peyton un jour, car pour lui lors de son mariage quand il a dit qu'il l'aimerai toute sa vie il le pensé.**

 **Pendant ce temps-là à l'autre table, Derek et très mal alaise face au regard de Stiles et quand il lève ses yeux vers Lucas il peut voir à quel point sa doit être difficile pour lui, car il voie bien qu'il essaye de gardé le contrôle.**

Derek : Bon tu comptes me dire ce que tu as à me dire quand  
Stiles : ...  
Derek : Je n'ai pas toute la journée car au cas où tu ne le serait pas j'ai un boulot  
Stiles : Cora m'a dit que tu étais de repos  
Derek : Je suis peut-être en repos mais mon chef veut me voir alors accélère  
Stiles : Tu me déteste à ce point-là  
Derek : Tu n'as pas idée  
Stiles : Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait  
Derek : Et quoi tu croie qu'un petit désolé va suffire, ben désolé tu arrives 6 ans trop tard  
Stiles : Der'  
Derek : Oh non il n'y a pas de Der', parce qu'il n'y a plus de Der'  
Stiles : ...  
Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu me veut Stiles, car si je me rappel bien de notre dernière conversation tu m'a dit que tu n'étais pas prêt de venir me revoir  
Stiles en baissant les yeux : Je sais  
Derek : Alors laisse-moi deviner ta petite salope c'est barré alors te voilà  
Stiles : Malia, elle s'appeler Malia  
Derek : Si tu savais ce que j'en ai à foutre de son prénom, alors tu es gentil et tu abrège que je puisse aller récupérait ma fille  
Stiles : Ta fille !  
Derek : Oui ma fille alors stp fait vite  
Stiles : Tu as eu une fille  
Derek : Ouais comme tu vois moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à me passer des femmes  
Stiles : Tu es cruel de me ressortir ça  
Derek : Moi je suis cruel, tu te fou de la gueule de qui là au juste  
Stiles : Derek  
Derek : Je t'avais tout donné Stiles mais comme toujours seul toi compté et tu te foutez de tout le reste  
Stiles : C'est pas vrai  
Derek : C'est la pure vérité, ta jamais étaie foutu d'accepter tes préférence alors ta préféré te retourné vers cette salope, alors félicitation personne n'a su que tu t'envoyai en l'air avec un mec, et ta tout bousiller au passage  
Stiles : J'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça  
Derek : Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que tout le monde était au courant, mais ta préféré nier tout en bloc, et te retourné vers cette petite salope, et je te promet que si tu me sort son prénom je te frappe  
Stiles : Qu'est-ce que t'es arrivé pour être aussi dur  
Derek : Ce qui m'aie arrivé c'est que tu m'a brisé tout simplement, alors rentre chez toi Stiles t'approche plus de moi  
Stiles : Derek

 **Derek n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il entend, mais il se prend pour qui cette enfoiré pour revenir ici et lui faire la morale sur son comportement, c'est sa faute à lui si aujourd'hui il est comme ça.**

Derek en se levant : Rentre chez toi Stiles oublie qu'on a été quelque chose l'un pour l'autre un jour  
Stiles : Je peux pas Der'  
Derek : Je ne te laisserai pas faire de moi une loque à nouveau, tu as tout brisé i ans et il est vraiment trop tard pour réparer ce que tu as fait  
Stiles : Je n'ai pas pu venir avant  
Derek : Oui c'est sûr que jouet le petit couple parfait a du te prendre du temps  
Stiles : Non, je n'ai pas jouer au petit couple parfait comme tu dis  
Derek : J'en ai rien à foutre  
Stiles : Je suis revenu au loft le lendemain pour te supplié de me pardonné mais quand je suis arrivé tu n'étais plus là, il n'y avait plus rien tu as juste laissé une photo de nous deux  
Derek : ...  
Stiles : J'ai appelé ta mère et tes sœurs pour qu'elles me disent ou tu étais mais Laura était tellement en colère contre moi qu'elle a zappé tout met appel... Alors j'ai commencé à déconné et à faire plein de connerie et je me suis retrouvé en prison pendant 2 ans parce que j'ai renversé une femme qui ne pourra plus jamais marcher à cause de moi... Quand je suis sorti de prison j'ai essayé de te chercher, j'ai cherché partout j'ai rappelé ta famille mais ils ne voulaient toujours rien me dire car d'après elle a causse de moi elles avaient perdu leurs frère... Ce n'est que ressemant qu'elles mon dit ou je pouvais te trouvé en me disant que tu n'étais plus du tout le même, que mon Der' était mort le jour de son départ... Alors je suis venus pour te demander pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pardon d'avoir tout bousiller par peur du regard des autres  
Derek : Sa ne change rien Stiles, je ne t'aime plus sa ma prit plus de 6 ans pour enfin t'oubliai, j'ai une famille aujourd'hui et je ne vais certainement pas tout bousiller pour 6 mois avec toi  
Stiles : Tu ne peux pas ne plus m'aimer  
Derek : Pardon  
Stiles en lui attrapant le poignet : Parce que ont ce l'ai promis  
Derek en retirant sa main : Comme beaucoup de chose Stiles mais rien n'es arrivé, ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai fait tout sa

 **Derek peut le voir ce caressé le poignet ou se trouve leurs initiale qu'ils ce son gravé quelque année auparavant, et bien qu'il ne voudrai rien ressentir en le voyant faire, son cœur et entrain de partir en vrille.**

 **Il lève les yeux vers Lucas et comme un accord ils se lèvent tous les deux et partent à toute vitesse, avant de faire un carnage. Peyton et Stiles restent figé sur place en sachant qu'ils ont vraiment tout perdu et sa depuis un moment déjà, et sa fait atrocement mal.**


	13. 08

**Quand Isaac entre dans l'appartement de Derek, il croie d'abord qu'il y a eu un cambriolage tellement il est en désordre, il s'avance doucement dans la pièce où il retrouve la petite Zoé assis sur le canapé entrain de joué avec sa poupée comme si de rien n'était.**

Isaac : Ma puce  
Zoé : Tonton  
Isaac : Qu'est-ce qui sais passé ici  
Zoé : Papa était pas content  
Isaac : Pourquoi  
Zoé : A cause de son amoureux, il a dit plein de gros mot  
Isaac : Je vois, et il est où papa  
Zoé : Dans la cuisine  
Isaac : D'accord

 **Isaac embrasse la petite avant de ce dirigé vers la cuisine ou il retrouve Derek affalé sur la table avec un tas de photo de toute la bande, mais il peut voir également que Derek tiens une photo de lui et Stiles dans la main.**

 **Isaac s'avance vers lui quand il se rend compte que Derek sais endormis là, il rassemble toute les photos et en voulant prendre celle qu'il tient si fermement dans la main, il se retrouve plaqué comme le mur, avec un Derek transformé comme il ne l'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.**

Isaac : Derek c'est moi, Isaac  
Derek en le lâchant : Tu es dingue j'aurai pu te tuer  
Isaac : Je vais bien merci  
Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu fou là  
Isaac : Je suis venu cherché Zoé pour la ramené chez Talia, ta oublié  
Derek : Sa ne sera pas la peine, je la garde avec moi maintenant  
Isaac : Et tu vas faire comment pour l'école et tout  
Derek : Comme tous les père célibataire je vais gérer  
Isaac : Tu es sur  
Derek : Ouais  
Isaac : D'accord

 **Derek peut voir que les questions lui brûle les lèvres mais comme toujours Isaac ne va en poser aucune. Derek ramasse la photo de lui et Stiles avant de la mettre à la poubelle mais il sait qu'une fois que Isaac sera parti il va la récupérait comme à chaque fois.**

Isaac : Sa ne serre a rien tu vas la récupérait  
Derek : Ta gueule  
Isaac : Sérieusement Derek tu en a pas marre là  
Derek : Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulait tous que je fasse bonne sang  
Isaac : Mais que tu vives tout simplement  
Derek : ...  
Isaac : Tu croies que ça nous fait quoi à nous tous hein, tous les autre aimerai te voir mais tu les fuis comme la peste, depuis ton départ tu fuis tout Derek que ce soit nous tes amis ou alors de nouvelle rencontre  
Derek : Vous ne pouvait pas comprendre que ce que Stiles m'a fait ma bousiller bordel  
Isaac : Derek  
Derek : Il ne m'a pas juste brisé le cœur, si ce n'était que ça... Il a tout brisé, il m'a tout prit ce jour-là.. Il ma prit ma vie et met projet, nos projet... En partant avec elle il m'a tout prit  
Isaac : Quoi tu parles de Malia  
Derek : Par pitié ne l'appel pas par son prénom cette salope  
Isaac : Non mais attend tu croies que Malia et Stiles... Oh bordel qu'elle gâchis  
Derek : Quoi  
Isaac : Tu croies que Stiles et Malia ont étaie ensemble  
Derek : Ben ouais pourquoi  
Isaac : Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, Malia et la cousine de Stiles  
Derek : Mais il m'a dit que...  
Isaac : Bon sang Stiles je vais te frapper abrutis

 **Isaac n'en reviens pas de tout ce gâchis, Stiles a fait son abrutis complet à faire croire a Derek qu'il était avec Malia ou lieu de tout lui dire, et arrêter toute cette merde une bonne fois pour toute.**

Isaac : Assis toi Derek je vais tout te raconté  
Derek : Me raconté quoi  
Isaac : Tout cette histoire Derek, parce que Stiles n'a pas osé tout te dire, sur les vrai raison qui l'on poussé à te dire toute ses chose qui ton démoli  
Derek : Je comprends rien  
Isaac : Si Stiles ta dit toute ses choses qu'il ton fait partie s'était pour te protégé  
Derek : Quoi  
Isaac : Tu te souviens de qui a débarqué la veille de tout ce bordel  
Derek : Peter et l'autre là comment elle s'appeler déjà  
Isaac : Paige  
Derek : Ouais c'est ça, qu'elle est le rapport  
Isaac : Peter a présenté Paige a Stiles comme étant ta futur femme, que tout avait été réglé il y avait plusieurs année  
Derek : Pardon !

 **Isaac ce sens mal de devoir tout lui raconté car ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça mais a Stiles, car il est sûr et certain que si Peter ne s'était pas pointé et tout foutu en l'air entre eux deux ils seraient toujours ensemble.**

Isaac : La veille de la fête Stiles nous a tous rassemblé pour nous dire pour vous deux et la fête c'était pour ça, mais Peter et venus foutre sa merde  
Derek : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait  
Isaac : Il savais ce qu'il se passé entre toi et Stiles et depuis bien longtemps, il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu dilapide l'argent de ta famille pour Stiles, que tu l'avais déjà assez fait tout au long des année... Tu as payé pour les frais médicaux de Claudia, les frais d'hôpital pour John quand il a eu son accident, tu as fait réparer la voiture de Stiles sans parlé de tous les cadeaux que tu pouvais lui faire alors il a tout fait pour éloigner Stiles de toi et il savais aussi que le seul moyen s'était ce qu'il a fait et ça a marché mieux que ce qu'il aurai cru  
Derek : Oh bordel !  
Isaac : Quand j'ai raconté sa a ta mère elle est venu et remis Peter a sa place mais pour toi et Stiles il était trop tard, tu étais parti plus détruit que jamais et Stiles a commencé à faire ses connerie, ont avait beau réparer tout ce qu'il fessait sa dernière connerie ont a rien pu faire

 **Derek ce lève de sa chaise et ce met a marché de long en large en assimilent tout ce que Isaac viens de lui dire, et maintenant c'est à lui qu'il en veut de n'avoir rien vu avant bordel s'il avait essayé de savoir.**

 **Derek quitte son appartement à toute vitesse et part courir pour essayer de ce vidé la tête, arrêté de pensé à Stiles et a tout ce qu'ils ont perdu à cause de Peter mais plus il court plus il est asialie par ses souvenir.**

 **Pendant ce temps-là Lucas ce trouve chez lui en compagnie de Chase et Brooke qui sont venu lui rendre visite mais on ne peut dire qu'il soit très bavard car il ne cesse de penser à la dernière conversation qu'il a eu avec Peyton.**

 **Chase et Brooke ont le regard braqué sur lui, a essayé de comprendre à quoi il pense mais il ne faut être un génie surtout quand ils se souviennent de ce Peyton leurs a dit, et ils arrivent toujours pas à croire que Lucas veut ça.**

Lucas : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça  
Chase : On essaye de comprendre  
Lucas : Comprendre quoi  
Brooke : Pourquoi tu veux divorcé  
Lucas : Pardon  
Brooke : Peyton nous a dit que tu voulais divorcé  
Lucas : Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est ce qu'elle veut  
Chase : Non justement, c'est toi qui a parlé de ça  
Lucas : Tyler m'a dit qu'elle passé beaucoup de temps avec ce satané type  
Brooke : Ce type  
Lucas : Ce producteur a la noix  
Brooke : Attend tu parles de Julian la  
Lucas : Ouais  
Chase : Je te rassure tout de suite ce satané Julian comme tu dis et marié et bientôt papa  
Brooke : Et tout ce que Peyton fait avec Julian c'est parlé de toi et des enfants  
Lucas : Quoi !  
Brooke : Lucas, Peyton ne vois personne d'autre car elle en est incapable, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle t'aime toujours

 **Lucas ce lève du canapé et ce met a marché de long en large en marmonnant des trucs que Chase et Brooke ne comprenne pas, mais Chase sais que d'ici peu il aura passé la porte de chez lui et sa arrive bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.**

 **Lucas ce met à courir comme un déterrer mais plus il court plus ses souvenir revienne, quand il finit par s'arrêter de courir il va s'assoir sur un banc ou il est rejoint par Derek et aucun d'eux ne va parler, non leur tournant les hante trop pour ça.**


	14. 09

**Le soleil et entrain de ce couché, alors que Derek et Lucas non toujours pas dit un mot, tout ce qu'ils font c'est regardé devant eux, Derek ce masse le poignet et Lucas joue avec les alliances autour de son coup.**

 **Leurs téléphone ne cesse de sonner mais aucun des deux ne répond, ils en ont simplement pas la force, pas la force de donné d'explication, ils sont simplement épuisé par toute cette souffrance.**

Laura : Bon sang jamais vous répondez  
Derek : Zoé  
Laura : Elle va bien  
Lucas : Tyler  
Laura : Il va bien aussi  
Lucas et Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors  
Cora : On est venu vous secoué les puces  
Derek : Ne recommencé pas svp  
Laura en s'accroupissant devant lui : Riki, tout ça a assez durait tu ne trouves pas  
Derek : Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendait tous de moi Laura, que je retourne vers lui et que je le laisse tout brisé a nouveau  
Laura : Tu sais pourquoi maintenant  
Derek : S'il avait eu confiance en moi il m'aurai tout dit, j'en avait rien à foutre de dépensé tout mon frique pour lui, regarde a quoi il me sert aujourd'hui  
Laura : Riki  
Derek : Du frique j'en ai toujours eu, et Stiles en avait besoin j'aurai dû faire quoi laissé John ce démerder pour trouver l'argent qu'il avait besoin pour Claudia ou pour lui, j'aurai dû laisser Stiles roulé dans une voiture qui aurai pu le tuer a tout moment, ben non je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai de l'argent et je le donne à qui je veux, il est à moi pas à Peter  
Laura : Je sais  
Derek : S'il m'avais parlé rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé, je n'aurai pas souffert pour rien, Zoé aurait eu deux père comme s'était prévus, ont aurai même d'autre enfant si ça se trouve

 **Laura regarde son frère avant de ce retourné vers sa sœur car elle ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre à sa car dans un sens il a raison, si Stiles lui avais tout dit rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé.**

Cora : Et toi Lucas  
Lucas : Moi quoi  
Cora : Lucas  
Lucas : Elle ne veut pas divorcer d'après Brooke et Chase mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi... Depuis... Depuis Lana je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi... Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu, je sais que je n'étais pas là pour protéger ma famille que si j'étais arrivé avant tout ça, ma fille serait toujours là, ma femme ne me détesterai pas au point que mon touché la face ce sentir mal... Est-ce que tu sais ce que sa fait de voir de la haine dans le regard de la personne que tu aimes, et que cette haine et pour toi... Tu ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai voulu me foutre en l'air, parce que cette douleur était insupportable mais à chaque fois j'attendais la voix de ma petite fille me dire de ne pas faire ça, que son frère et sa mère ne s'en remettrez pas... Mais moi c'est de la mort de ma fille que je ne me remets pas, comment je suis censé me pardonnez de ne pas être rentré à temps... J'ai tenu ma petite fille dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne meurt, et tout ce qu'elle a su me dire c'est de prendre soin de sa mère et de son frère... Elle n'avait que 7 ans, elle n'était pas censé mourir à cette âge, les enfants ne sont pas sensé mourir avant leurs parents... J'aurai tellement voulu prendre sa place, j'aurai voulu mourir a sa place

 **Lucas pose ses coude sur ses jambe et se laisse aller à son chagrin et il entraine Laura et Cora avec lui qui ne ce retienne pas et le prenne dans leur bras, Derek lui pose sa main sur son épaule, lui ne sais pas si il aurai pu encaisser ça.**

 **Laura et Cora ce relève et prenne la main de Lucas et Derek afin de les emmener chez Talia, elles sentent bien que tous les deux sont à bout de force et surtout qu'ils ont besoin de tout sortir ce qu'ils gardent en eux.**

 **Quand ils arrivent devant la maison, Talia les accueillis et Derek ce réfugie dans les bras de sa mère comme ci il avait 5 ans et bon dieu sa lui fait un bien fou. Talia essaye de maitriser ses émotions autant qu'elle le peut mais voir son fils ainsi ne l'aide pas.**

Talia : Entrez

 **Derek et Lucas sont entrainer à l'intérieur comme des gosses de 5 ans, Talia les emmène dans le salon où ils s'asseyent tel des automates, ils sont comme si leur batterie était déchargé. Talia fait un signe de tête a ses filles pour qu'elle la laisse avec les garçons.**

Derek en regardant sa mère : Pourquoi ?  
Talia : Parce qu'il a compris que tu allais partir et t'installer avec Stiles et resté loin de...  
Derek : Il est au courant, je ne lui est pas cacher ma nature  
Talia : D'accord, il a compris que tu aller quitter la Meute, et mener ta vie construire ta famille  
Derek : Oui ont avait l'intention d'emménager ensemble dans une autre maison, qu'on avait comme projet de fondé notre famille mais non je n'aurai pas renier la Meute, car la Meute fait partie de moi, c'est en fessant ce qu'il a fait que j'ai tout plaquer  
Talia : Je sais fils  
Derek : Comment il a pu tout détruire comme ça  
Talia en voyant Stiles arrivé : Lucas, Tyler est dans l'autre salon

 **Lucas ce lève toujours en mode zombie et part pour l'autre salon mais ce n'est pas son fils qu'il y retrouve mais Peyton, il a comme un mouvement de recul et ce mouvement la blesse il peut le voir.**

 **Talia se lève quand elle voie Stiles arrive, Derek suis sa mère du regard et lui aussi en le voyant il a un mouvement de recul, avant de ce levé et de monté à l'étage ce qui n'empêche pas Stiles de le suivre.**

Talia : Tête de mule  
Cora : Quoi  
Talia en s'asseyant : Ton frère et une vrai tête de mule, il tiens bien de ton père pour ça  
Cora en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Maman  
Talia : Oui chéris  
Cora en posant sa tête sur son épaule : Tu crois que Riki ira mieux un jour  
Talia en posant sa tête sur la sienne : Je sais pas  
Cora : J'aimerai tellement retrouver mon grand frère comme avant  
Talia : Je sais

 **Talia aussi voudrai retrouver son fils comme avant, car ce Derek-là a disparu à la seconde ou il a perdu Stiles, elle voudrait tellement revoir son fils sourire, voir ses yeux briller quand il parlé de Stiles.**

Laura en s'asseyant avec elle : Vous faite quoi  
Talia : On parle de Derek  
Cora : Ont voudrai revoir le Derek d'avant  
Laura : Tout le monde le voudrai Cora  
Cora en sortant une photo : Je voudrai revoir ce Derek là  
Talia en prenant la photo : Il était tellement heureux là  
Laura en souriant tristement : Il me manque ce sourire  
Talia et Cora : A nous aussi  
Zoé : Hé c'est papa  
Talia en frappant sur ses genoux : Monte  
Zoé en montant : Pourquoi il sourit plus comme ça papa  
Talia : Parce qu'il a perdu quelque chose d'important  
Zoé : Stiles  
Cora : Comment tu sais ça  
Zoé : Papa parle tout le temps de lui  
Talia : Quoi  
Zoé : Quand papa viens me souhaité bonne nuit il me parle de lui, comment il était quand ils avait mon âge  
Cora : Vraiment  
Zoé en souriant : Oui même que papa était très amoureux de lui mais que Stiles lui a fait mal  
Talia : Zoé  
Zoé en posant sa main sur son cœur : C'est ici que papa a mal  
Talia : Je sais chéris

 **Talia les serre tous les trois dans ses bras, afin de cacher son envie de pleuré car entendre sa petite fille lui dire que son fils a si mal au cœur sa lui brise le siens de cœur de savoir son fils si mal.**

 **Personne n'aurai pu ce douté que Derek parlerai de Stiles et surtout pas à Zoé, car à chaque fois qu'une d'elle a essayé d'abordé le sujet avec lui il ce mettez dans une tel colère rien qu'en entendant son prénom, alors non elles ne se seraient pas douté de ça.**


	15. 10

**Quand Derek entre dans la chambre, il y retrouve toutes ses anciennes affaires que sa mère a refusé de jeter après leur rupture, et le premier truc qui lui saute aux yeux c'est la photo qu'elle a posé sur la commode.**

 **Derek s'avance vers la commode avant de prendre le cadre dans ses mains, il ce souviens de cette photo, puisque c'est le jour où ils se sont dit qu'ils s'aiment et quand il repense à ce moment-là sa lui tord les tripes.**

Stiles sur le pas de la porte : C'est ma préférer aussi  
Derek en fermant les yeux : ...  
Stiles : Bon c'est vrai il y en a beaucoup que j'aime mais celle-ci elle représente un de mes meilleur souvenir, tu t'en souviens  
Derek : Évidemment que je me souviens  
Stiles en fermant la porte derrière lui : Je sais que tu croie que je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, en nous mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit  
Derek : Pourquoi alors  
Stiles : Quand j'ai vu cette garce baver sur toi, je suis devenu mort de jalousie... Elle ne cessé de me dire combien elle se souvenait de toi quand tu la rencontré la première fois  
Derek : La première fois que je l'ai vu sais en même temps que toi  
Stiles : Comment elle pouvait savoir tout sa sur toi  
Derek : J'en sais rien  
Stiles : Quand je l'ai entendu parler de toute tes petite mimique que moi seul connaissait j'étais mort de jalousie, car il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de les connaitre... Elle n'arrêtait pas de piasses comme une dinde en chaleur, et j'ai bien vu comment elle baver sur toi et sa me rendez encore plus dingue... Et ça ne sait pas arranger quand cet enfoiré de Peter m'a dit qu'elle était ta future femme... Que tu le savais depuis toujours mais que tu ne savais pas comment m'annoncer ça, et encore moins comment me quitter sans que je tape une crise de nerf, Peter ma convaincu de le faire à ta place, et comme un con je l'ai fait  
Derek : Tu...  
Stiles : Je ne penser pas un seul mot de tout ce que je t'ai dit, si tu savais comment je me suis détester de t'avoir dit tout ça, le regard tu as eu ce jour-là me hante, il est ancré en moi  
Derek : Pourquoi je n'ai pas sentis ton mensonge  
Stiles : Parce que j'ai pris la potion de Deaton pour que tu me crois... Et voir à quel point sa marché a été douloureux... J'aurai tellement voulu que tu vois que je mentais, j'aurai tellement voulu de chose à part celle de me croire  
Derek en s'asseyant sur le lit : Je n'aurai pas pu te croire avec cette potion

 **Stiles a comme un énorme poids en moins maintenant que Derek sais tout, mais il sait également qu'il ne le retrouvera pas, que le mal qui lui a fait et encré en lui, et pour ça il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire.**

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Stiles  
Stiles en avançant : Rien Derek, parce que j'ai conscience de tout le mal que je t'ai fait  
Derek en hochant la tête : Ouais  
Stiles en s'asseyant à côté de lui : Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire te faire oublier tout ça Der'  
Derek : Non je sais  
Stiles : On peut essayer d'être de nouveaux amis... Je... Je sais que tu as une famille et je suis content pour toi...  
Derek : Non tu ne l'es pas  
Stiles en souriant tristement : Oui je ne le suis pas vraiment c'est vrai, car j'aurai voulu être elle... Laisse-moi être au moins à nouveau ton ami  
Derek : Et tu croie qu'ont le peu  
Stiles : J'ai besoin de toi Der' même si c'est juste ton amitié, je préfère ça a rien du tout  
Derek : J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir  
Stiles : Hum  
Derek : Ne m'en veut pas mais après tout ce que j'ai dû traverser j'évite les amitié comme la peste, j'évite tout comme la peste  
Stiles : Tu as su te faire un nouvelle ami, ton collègue non  
Derek : Oui parce que j'ai vu que lui aussi était brisé et bien plus que moi

 **L'air de rien sa fait du bien Derek de parler avec Stiles, sa lui avait tellement manqué, Stiles aussi est content de parler avec lui et surtout ne plus voir cette haine dans ses yeux, la haine qu'il a vu la dernière fois.**

 **Tous les deux vont continuer de discuter quand Derek voit sa fille ouvrir doucement la porte, quand il lui dit d'entré la petite ce précipite dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.**

Derek : Hé mon petit chat  
Zoé : Tu vas mieux hein  
Derek : Sa va oui, et désolé pour ce matin  
Zoé : Pas grave, c'est lui Gen'  
Derek : Oui, Stiles voici ma fille Zoé, Zoé voici Stiles un... Un ami  
Stiles : Salut  
Zoé : Salut, je suis trop contente de te voir en vrai, papa parle beaucoup de toi et les tatas aussi  
Stiles : C'est gentil  
Zoé : Est-ce que tu vas rester  
Stiles : Je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Zoé : Comme ça, et toi tu as des enfants  
Stiles : Non pas d'enfants  
Zoé : Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les enfants  
Stiles : Si beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas trouver la bonne personne, ton papa a su la trouvé et je suis content pour lui  
Zoé : Pourquoi tu dis que papa a trouvé  
Derek mal alaise : Mon petit chat si tu arrêtez avec tes question  
Zoé en levant les épaules : Tu as une maman toi  
Stiles : Oui  
Zoé : Moi je n'ai pas de maman, juste un papa mais c'est le meilleur  
Derek : Et si tu aller rejoindre mamie  
Zoé : Est-ce que tu croie que Tyler dort encore  
Derek : Je ne sais pas va voir  
Zoé : D'accord

 **Derek est vraiment très mal alaise avec ce que sa fille viens de dire, car il n'avait pas dit à Stiles qu'il n'y avait pas de maman, que s'était juste lui et Zoé et il peut sentir le regard de Stiles sur lui.**

 **Stiles quand à lui ne sais pas ce qu'il doit penser de ça, oui il est super heureux de savoir que Derek n'es pas avec une femme et que peut-être qu'un jour il aura une nouvelle chance, mais si Derek ne lui a rien dit c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il l'approche de trop prêt.**


	16. 11

**Quand Lucas s'avance prêt du bar il est obligé de passé près de Peyton et il peut voir qu'elle tient une photo dans ses main, et pas n'importe la quel puisse qu'il s'agit d'une photo d'eux, et il ce souviens parfaitement de ce moment.**

 **Comment oublié le jour où il la demandé en mariage, mais également le jour où elle lui a appris qu'elle était enceinte, sa a était le moment plus magnifique de sa vie, leurs projet prenez enfin vie.**

Lucas : Pourquoi tu te balade avec cette photo  
Peyton en fixant la photo : Tout a vraiment commencé à ce moment-là  
Lucas en hochant la tête : Ouais  
Peyton : ...  
Lucas en soufflant un bon coup : Qu'est-ce que tu fais à San Francisco  
Peyton : Je ne suis pas rentré  
Lucas : Pourquoi  
Peyton : Parce que ce n'est pas en fuyant que nos problème vont disparaitre  
Lucas : Je t'ai dit que je l'ai signerai quand tu me les enverrai  
Peyton : Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais divorcé Lucas, seul toi le veux  
Lucas : Pourquoi d'autre tu aurai voulu me voir  
Peyton : Parce que tu me manque, et que je veux que tu rentres a la maison  
Lucas : Ce n'est plus ma maison Peyton, sa l'ai plus depuis la mort de Lana  
Peyton : Tu ne m'aime plus

 **Lucas ferme fort les yeux face à sa question, bien sûr qu'il l'aime encore et il l'aimera toute sa vie, mais les blessure du passé son trop douloureuse, ses reproches l'on pratiquement tuer.**

Lucas : Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Peyton  
Peyton : Je veux savoir si un jour tu auras la force de me pardonnez tout ça  
Lucas : Tout tes reproche mon foutu parterre Peyton  
Peyton : Je sais  
Lucas : T'entendre me dire ses chose a était tellement douloureux  
Peyton : J'étais folle de chagrin  
Lucas : Et tu crois que je ne l'étais pas moi  
Peyton : Au début non je croyais que seul moi ressentez ça, tu étais la a me consolé, a consolé Tyler... Tu étais obligé de me nourrir toi-même Lucas tellement j'avais envie de mourir... Et ta gentillesse étaie entrain de me rende folle, ton affection encore plus... Je voulais que tu ressens tout ce que moi je pouvais ressentir alors je t'ai dit toute ses chose plus monstrueuse les unes que les autres  
Lucas : Si je ne m'étais pas arrêter pour le livre de Lana, j'aurai pu la sauvé... J'aurai eu le temps de la sauvé... Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est la tenir dans mes bras et la rassuré avant qu'elle ne parte  
Peyton : Quoi !  
Lucas : Quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras elle respiré encore, faiblement mais elle respiré... Mais je n'ai même pas étais capable de la sauvé... Qu'elle genre de père je suis pour laisser ma petite fille mourir  
Peyton en essuyant ses larmes : Qu'est-ce qu'elle ta dit  
Lucas : De prendre soin de toi et Tyler, et même ça j'en ai pas étais capable... J'aurai tellement voulu mourir à sa place... Je veux mourir Peyton et la laissez revenir si tu savais comme je le voudrai  
Peyton en se levant : Lucas  
Lucas : J'aurai voulu mourir a sa place  
Peyton en posant sa tête sur son dos : Arrête

 **Aucun des deux ne retiens ses larmes plus longtemps et pour la première fois en 5 ans Peyton se serre contre Lucas, elle voudrai tellement pouvoir lui prendre toute sa douleur mais elle sait qu'elle ne le peut pas.**

 **Lucas pose sa main sur celle de Peyton avec appréhension qu'elle ne le rejette, quand il voie qu'elle ne le fait pas, il se retourne et la serre dans ses bras, et bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.**

Lucas a son oreille : Je te demande pardon d'être arrivé trop tard  
Peyton en le serrant : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute de personne  
Lucas : ...  
Peyton : Moi je te demande pardon, pour tout ce que je t'ai reproché  
Lucas en s'écartant d'elle : Peyton  
Peyton en pleurant : Stp Lucas ne me repousse pas, ne fait pas comme moi stp  
Lucas en essuyant ses larmes : Arrête de pleuré  
Peyton : Pardonne moi stp, pardonne moi

 **La voir avec les yeux plein de larme lui démolie un peu plus le cœur, bien sûr qu'il voudrait tout oublié et la retrouver mais il sait que le chemin sera long, tout ne peut pas s'effacé d'un coup de baguette magique.**

 **Peyton ancre son regard dans le siens et pose ses doigt sur ses lèvres et elle voudrai tellement pouvoir les embrassé à nouveau, mais elle sait également qu'elle la fait souffrir atrocement.**

Lucas : Peyton...

 **Peyton ne tiens plus, elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et viens l'embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendez, et Lucas ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il la colle au mur et se met à l'embrassé de plus belle, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.**

 **Quand Peyton passe sa main sous son t-shirt elle peut le sentir frissonné et elle est heureuse de savoir qu'elle lui fait encore de l'effet. Lucas s'écarte d'elle quand il sent ses mains remonté dans son dos.**

Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas : Je suis désolé

 **Lucas se recule d'elle et quitte la pièce à toute vitesse, pas qu'il n'apprécie pas ce qui était entrain de ce passé mais il sait que rien ne va s'arrangé en fessant l'amour avec elle. Peyton cette laisse glissée le long du mur ou elle ne retient plus ses larmes.**

 **Quand Talia entre dans le salon et qu'elle la retrouve assise parterre, elle la rejoint et s'assoie à côté d'elle et elle attend qu'elle soit prêt à lui parlé, Peyton la regarde avant de ce réfugié dans ses bras comme si elle se connaissait depuis toujours.**

Talia : Chut

 **Talia lui frotte le dos tout en la laissant pleuré car elle sent qu'elle en a besoin, quand Talia vois le petit Tyler prêt de la porte elle lui fait signe d'approché, et le petit ce précipite vers sa mère pour la serré dans ses bras.**

 **Pendant ce temps Derek et Stiles se trouve toujours dans la chambre a discuté même s'ils sont souvent mal alaise, Derek relève le regard quand il sent que quelqu'un ce tiens sur le pas de la porte et le regard de Laura ne le rassure pas.**

Derek : Quoi !  
Laura : Je croie que tu devrais aller rejoindre Lucas  
Derek : Pourquoi  
Laura : Il parlé avec sa femme mais il est sorti à toute vitesse et ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller  
Derek : Merde  
Stiles : Va y, on parle plus tard  
Derek en l'embrassant : D'accord

 **Tous les deux se fige sur place face au geste de Derek, bon sang il a fait sa machinalement, sans vraiment y pensé. Laura peut voir à quel point ils sont mal alaise tous les deux, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.**

 **Derek sort a de la maison a fin de cherché après Lucas, et ce n'est au bout de 30 minutes qu'il réussit à le retrouver, et pas n'importe où puisqu'il le retrouve au bord de la falaise et il craint le pire.**

 **Lucas regarde le vide qu'il a sous les pieds, et il voudrait y sauté pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir mais il ne le peut pas car il entend toujours la voix de sa fille qui raisonne dans sa tête.**

Lucas en se tenant la tête : Sort de ma tête Lana, par pitié sort de ma tête  
Derek : ...  
Lucas : Je suis désolé chéris de ne pas t'avoir sauvé, mais par pitié sort de ma tête  
Derek : Oh bon sang  
Lucas : Pitié Lana sort de ma tête, par pitié arrête  
Derek en avançant : Lucas  
Lucas : Lana  
Derek en s'asseyant à côté de lui : Non c'est moi  
Lucas : Je veux que tout ça s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute  
Derek : Je sais bien, mais si tu sautes que va devenir ton fils et ta femme  
Lucas : Ça me fait trop mal, je n'y arrive plus  
Derek : Tyler a perdu sa grande sœur il ne peut pas perdre son père  
Lucas : Pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré plutôt, si j'étais arrivé 10 minute avant j'aurai pu la sauvé  
Derek : C'est de la torture ce que tu fais  
Lucas : Comment je peux faire pour continuer alors que ma petite fille n'es plus là  
Derek : Si tu avais la certitude qu'elle est en paix tu irai mieux  
Lucas : Mieux je ne sais pas, mais ça m'aiderais mais je vois pas comment  
Derek : Dans mon monde ont peut faire ce genre de chose, Lyd's enfin Lydia peut faire ce genre de truc et si je lui demande elle le fera  
Lucas : Pourquoi tu ferai ça  
Derek : Parce que tu es mon ami Lucas, et que tu as besoin de voir ta fille et t'assurai qu'elle est en paix, et aussi lui dire au revoir  
Lucas : Tu croie que j'irai mieux après  
Derek : Je ne sais pas Lucas mais sa pourrai t'aider  
Lucas : Tu reprends met phrase  
Derek : Oui tu sais bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de mot moi

 **Lucas et Derek rigole, et ça fait du bien de rire pour rien ou même rire tout cours d'ailleurs, ils vont rester un petit moment a fixé l'horizon avant de rentré chez Talia, Derek part parlé à sa mère pendant que Lucas part rejoindre Peyton.**

 **Quand Lucas lui raconte tout le coté surnaturel de la famille Hale elle a du mal à y croire au début mais si sa peut lui permettre de voir sa fille et de lui dire au revoir elle est prête à y croire.**


	17. 12

**Quand Lydia a reçu le coup de téléphone de Cora en lui demandant de venir à San Francisco elle sait attendu a une mauvaise nouvelle et encore plus quand Cora lui a dit que Derek avait besoin d'un coup de main.**

 **Quand Derek entre dans la pièce Lydia ce trouve assise dans le canapé, quand elle lève les yeux vers lui elle a un immense sourire sur les lèvres car bon sang qu'est-ce que ça lui fait du bien de le revoir.**

Derek en avançant : Lyd's  
Lydia en se levant : Riki

 **Tout les deux s'avance l'un de l'autre avant de se tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ça leur fait un bien fou aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Ils vont rester un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que Derek ne l'invite à ce rassoir.**

Lydia : Alors de quoi tu as besoin  
Derek : Avant tout je voudrai m'excusai de tous vous avoir éloigné de moi  
Lydia en lui prenant la main : Riki je comprends ainsi que les autres ne t'inquiète pas  
Derek : Je n'aurai pas du vous tenir éloigné de moi comme je l'ai fait  
Lydia : Derek ce n'est rien, dit moi maintenant

 **Derek lui raconte toute l'histoire, et surtout ce qu'il veut qu'elle face et bien qu'elle n'est pas trop rassuré pour faire un truc pareil, elle voie bien dans les yeux de Derek que c'est une question de survie pour son amis.**

Derek : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup faire ça, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort Lyd's, il ce reproche tellement de ne pas être rentré assez tôt pour la sauvé  
Lydia : Derek  
Derek : Il a besoin de voir que sa fille et en paix, et surtout il a besoin de lui dire au revoir  
Lydia : D'accord  
Derek : Tu veux bien le faire  
Lydia : Bien sûr, mais tu sais que j'ai besoin de Stiles pour ça  
Derek : Je sais

 **Quand Lucas fait son entré dans la pièce Lydia vois de quoi parle Derek en disant que la culpabilité et entrain de le mangé. Derek fait les présentations et Lucas ne cesse de la remercier pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire.**

 **C'est en début de soirée qu'ils décident de le faire, Talia a confié les enfants a des amis pour ne pas leurs imposé ça. Lucas et Peyton sont vraiment très terrifiés à l'idée de revoir leurs filles.**

Lydia : Vous êtes prêt  
Lucas et Peyton : Oui  
Lydia : Je suis désolé mais vous ne pourrait pas la touché, je sais que vous devait rêvais de la prendre dans vos bras mais vous ne pourrait pas, vous pourrait juste lui parlé  
Lucas : D'accord  
Lydia : Stiles tu es prêt  
Stiles : Oui

 **Lydia et Stiles ce prenne la main et commence leurs incantation afin de faire apparaitre la petite Lana, et quand enfin elle apparait devant eux, Peyton attrape la main de Lucas et la serre fort dans la sienne.**

Peyton : Mon bébé  
Lana : Maman  
Lucas : Oh seigneur  
Lana : Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe  
Lucas : Tout va bien chéris, tout va bien  
Lydia : C'est moi qui t'es invoquer pour que tu aides tes parents à te laisser partir  
Lana : Papa  
Lucas : Je suis désolé chéris, tellement désolé  
Lana : Ce n'est pas ta faute  
Lucas : Si j'étais...  
Lana : Papa  
Lucas : Je te demande pardon chéris  
Lana : Tu étais là quand je suis partie, et je suis contente d'être parti avec ton visage dans la tête  
Peyton : Mon bébé  
Lana en souriant : Je vais bien maman, je suis en paix... Tout est tellement beau de l'autre côté, tellement paisible  
Peyton en laissant coulé ses larmes : Lana  
Lana : Ce n'est pas de ta faute à toi non plus maman, c'est de la faute de personne... Vous devait vous pardonné car vous ne pouviez rien faire aussi bien l'un que l'autre  
Peyton et Lucas : ...  
Lana : Papa regarde-moi  
Lucas : Chéris

 **Lana encre son regard dans celui de son père et elle peut voir à quel point il ce reproche sa mort, et jamais elle n'a voulu voir son père dans un tel état, elle voudrait le revoir heureux comme la toujours étaie.**

Lana : Tu seras toujours mon héro papa, qu'importe ce que tu peux penser, tu as étaie un père tellement génial... Toi et maman vous avais fait de moi la petite fille la plus heureuse, vous avais été de super parents mais vous devait me laissé partir et vous consacré à l'avenir, à Tyler  
Peyton : Je sais oui  
Lana : Je t'aime maman et je t'aimerai toujours  
Peyton : Je t'aime aussi mon bébé  
Lana : Papa  
Lucas : Oui  
Lana : Tu as étaie le papa le plus formidable et tu l'ai toujours pour Tyler, alors stp papa ne laisse pas cette culpabilité de rongé parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, je t'aime papa  
Lucas : Je t'aime aussi chéris  
Lana : Pardonne toi, car ce n'est pas de ta faute  
Lucas : Je vais essayer  
Lana : Je vous aime tous les trois  
Lucas et Peyton : On t'aime aussi tous les trois  
Lana en regardant Derek : Merci  
Derek : De quoi  
Lana : D'avoir fait ça, ils avait besoin de me dire au revoir  
Derek : Ce n'est rien  
Lana : Et merci de veillez sur mon père  
Derek : C'est un plaisir  
Lana : Papa  
Lucas : Oui  
Lana : Prend bien soin de Tyler et dit lui que de là ou je suis je veille sur lui et sur vous  
Lucas : Promis chéris  
Lana : Au revoir maman  
Peyton en pleurant : Au revoir mon bébé  
Lana : Au revoir papa  
Lucas : Au revoir chéris  
Lana : Je vous aime

 **Lana disparait de la même manière qu'elle est apparu, Peyton se réfugie dans les bras de Lucas et elle éclate en sanglot suivie de près par Lucas. Plusieurs minutes plus tard Lucas l'emmène s'allonger au premier.**

T **out le monde est silencieux dans le salon, car avoir assisté à cette scène leurs ont fait comprendre à quel point la vie peut-être cruel parfois. C'est en silence qu'ils rangent tout ce dont ils ont eu besoin pour faire apparaitre la petite.**

Lydia : Derek !  
Derek : Hum  
Lydia : Sa va  
Derek en essuyant ses joue : Oui  
Lydia : Derek  
Derek en quittant le salon : Excusé moi  
Lydia : Stiles va y  
Stiles : Je ne crois pas que...  
Lydia : Si tu es le mieux placé crois-moi  
Stiles : D'accord

 **Stiles part rejoindre Derek qui c'est réfugier dans une chambre, car bon sang avoir du assisté à ça sa lui a broyé le cœur. Quand Stiles arrive dans la chambre Derek et roulé en boule dans le lit, il ne réfléchis pas et viens s'allonger et ce serré à lui.**

 **Dans l'autre chambre Lucas et Peyton sont eux aussi serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avoir dû dire une nouvelle fois au revoir à leurs fille a été très éprouvant, les larmes les ont tellement épuisé qu'ils ne se sentent même pas s'endormir.**

Lydia en s'asseyant : ...  
Cora en la rejoignant : Sa va  
Lydia : Sa a étaie éprouvant  
Cora : Ouais je sais  
Lydia : Pauvre famille  
Cora : Ouais je sais  
Lydia : Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour tenir encore debout  
Cora : Je crois que s'ils tienne encore c'est parce qu'ils ont un autre enfant  
Lydia : Il y a vraiment des monstres pire que dans tout le surnaturel  
Cora : La nature humaine peut être plus cruel parfois  
Lydia : Tu m'étonne  
Cora : Bon et comment ça se passe là-bas  
Lydia : Sa peut aller, enfin Derek nous manque à nous tous mais ont sais aussi pourquoi  
Cora : Vous lui manqué aussi, il ne le montre pas mais vous lui manqué  
Lydia : Je sais  
Cora : Depuis son arrivé ici il ne montre plus rien, afin a part là  
Lydia : Il se protège, un peu trop bien sûr mais il se protège comme il le peut  
Cora : Tu la toujours bien cerné toi  
Lydia en souriant faiblement : Sous ses air de gros dur ce n'est qu'un gros nounours  
Cora : ...  
Lydia : C'est quelqu'un de sensible, de fragile qui fait confiance tellement facilement enfin avant tout ça je veux dire  
Cora : Sa carapace a pris le pas sur tout le reste  
Lydia : Il a morflé Cora et pas qu'un peu  
Cora : Je sais  
Lydia : Avant de partir il est venu me dire au revoir  
Cora : Pardon  
Lydia : Avant qu'il ne trace la route il est passé à la maison, et je t'assure que je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il sait effondré et c'est mis a pleuré, on aurait dit un gamin de trois ans qui ce serait fait mal en tombant... Et sa ma perturbé de voir Derek pleuré de cette façon et sa ma brisé le cœur... Quelque mois plus tard quand il a enfin bien voulu nous parlé et que je l'ai eu au téléphone ce n'était vraiment plus le même, la carapace qu'il s'était mise a tout éloigné de lui

 **Et sa lui avait brisé le cœur de voir à quel point Derek tenez tout le monde a l'écart de lui afin d'évité de souffrir à nouveau. Avoir perdu Stiles a étaie comme ci Derek avait perdu un bout de lui-même.**

 **Dans l'autre pièce Talia et Laura ont pu entendre leurs conversation et entendre à quel point Derek c'est effondré et très dur a entendre pour Talia mais également pour Laura qui ne supporte pas de savoir que son frère et pu souffrir à ce point de cette rupture.**


	18. 13

**Peyton dort paisiblement, enfin si on peut appeler ça paisiblement, Lucas lui ce trouve assis dans un fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre, avec une photo de sa fille dans les mains. Bien que sa lui est fait du bien de voir sa fille, la douleur est toujours présente.**

 **Quand Peyton ouvre les yeux, Lucas n'a pas bougé de place et il est toujours fixé sur la photo de sa fille. Peyton se lève doucement et viens ce mettre derrière lui ou elle peut voir à son tour la photo de leurs fille.**

Peyton : Elle est magnifique sur cette photo  
Lucas en se retournant : Peyton  
Peyton en souriant faiblement : Salut  
Lucas : Comment tu te sens  
Peyton : Sa va mieux merci et toi  
Lucas : Sa va  
Peyton : Et pour de vrai  
Lucas : Elle me manque  
Peyton en posant sa main sur son épaule : Je sais  
Lucas en posant sa main sur la sienne : Ouais  
Peyton : Sa ta fait du bien de la voir  
Lucas : Tu n'as pas idée  
Peyton : Il faut que tu face ce qu'elle ta dit  
Lucas : Je sais mais ça ne se fera pas en un jour  
Peyton : Je sais

 **Lucas espère vraiment qu'il arrivera un jour à ce débarrassé de cette culpabilité et réapprendre à vivre normalement. Il veut aussi retrouver sa femme et son fils et qu'ils retrouvent leurs vies de famille.**

Lucas : Ont fait quoi maintenant  
Peyton : A propos de quoi  
Lucas : De nous  
Peyton : Tu veux faire quoi  
Lucas : Vous retrouver  
Peyton : Je le veut aussi  
Lucas : Je sais que ça ne se fera pas comme ça du jour au lendemain, mais on peut y arriver, non  
Peyton : Oui  
Lucas : Ma psy ma conseiller de faire une thérapie de couple et je croie que sa nous ferait du bien, enfin tu n'es pas obligé  
Peyton : Tu vois un psy  
Lucas : Ouais depuis que je suis arrivé en ville  
Peyton : Oh  
Lucas : Alors  
Peyton : Oui on peut faire ça si sa peut nous aidez

 **Aucun des deux ne savent comment va ce déroulé cette thérapie mais ils savent aussi qu'ils ont besoin d'aide qu'ils ne peuvent pas surmonté ça tout seul et chacun de son coté comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'à là.**

Peyton : Dit  
Lucas : Hum  
Peyton : Tu ne veux pas rentré à Tree Hill pas vrai  
Lucas : Non  
Peyton : D'accord, dans ce cas ont va venir vivre ici  
Lucas en se levant : Quoi  
Peyton : Lucas tu vis ici, et tu te sens incapable de rentré alors je reste aussi, car je veux te récupérait et ce n'est pas en étant aussi éloigné l'un de l'autre qu'on y arrivera  
Lucas : Tout est à Tree Hill pour toi Peyton  
Peyton : Non, toi tu n'y ai pas  
Lucas : Tu es sur de toi  
Peyton : Certaine

 **Lucas ne sais pas du tout comment prendre cette nouvelle, d'un côté il est super content de savoir qu'elle et Tyler seront prêt de lui maintenant, mais il a aussi peur que Peyton ne se sentent pas bien ici.**

Peyton en lui prenant la main : Lucas, qu'importe l'endroit où je suis t'en que toi tu y es aussi  
Lucas en la regardant : ...  
Peyton : Oui je sais que tu es entrain de pensé à ça, tu te dit que tu es content que Tyler sois prêt de toi plus souvent mais que tu as peur que cette ville ne me convient pas  
Lucas : Ouais  
Peyton : Je n'étais pas bien à Tree Hill, pour la simple raison que tu n'y était pas, que nous avons perdu notre fille  
Lucas en la regardant : Tu..  
Peyton : Quoi !  
Lucas : Tu as dit notre fille  
Peyton confuse : Heu oui et alors  
Lucas : Depuis sa mort tu dis ta fille ou alors ma fille mais tu ne disais plus notre fille  
Peyton : C'est vrai  
Lucas : Oui  
Peyton : Oh  
Lucas : Je croyais que...  
Peyton : Je sais ce que tu croyais et je suis désolé, Lana et notre fille à nous d'accord  
Lucas : D'accord

 **Sa lui fait tellement de bien de l'entendre dire ça, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais juste ses quelque mot l'ont convaincu qu'ils réussiront a surmonté cette épreuve, parce qu'ils vont les surmonté ensemble.**

Peyton : On va y arrivé pas vrai  
Lucas : Oui ont va y arrivé tous les trois  
Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre : Tu croie qu'on va se retrouver toi et moi  
Lucas : Je l'espère  
Peyton : Alors tu veux pas..  
Lucas : Je ne l'ai jamais voulu  
Peyton : Oh bon dieu merci

 **Lucas sourie parce qu'il sait que sais un soupir de soulagement pour elle, et aussi pour lui à vrai dire. Oh il sait bien qu'ils auront besoin de temps tous les deux mais c'est déjà un bon début.**

Lucas : Et toi  
Peyton : Non tu es fou  
Lucas : Juste de toi  
Peyton : Pardon  
Lucas en lui prenant le visage en coupe : Oh Peyton si tu savais comment je peux encore t'aimais  
Peyton : C'est vrai  
Lucas : Bien sûr que c'est vrai  
Peyton en souriant : Moi aussi je t'aime

 **Lucas l'attire dans ses bras et la serre aussi fort qu'il le peut, car jamais il aurai pu imaginer l'entendre lui dire ses mot à nouveau et sa lui fait un bien fous, bon sang s'il ne ce retenais pas il lui aurai sauté dessus.**

 **Peyton aussi ce retiens de lui sauter dessus, car avant sa ils savent qu'ils doivent tout mettre à plat, et faire l'amour maintenant pourrait bien détruire tout ce qu'ils essayent de reconstruire.**


	19. 14

**Lucas et Derek ont rdv avec leur chef aujourd'hui, et ils espèrent tous les deux pouvoir bientôt reprendre leurs travail, pas pour échapper à Peyton et Stiles mais ils ont besoin de travailler tout simplement.**

 **Tout ne sais pas arranger pour leurs couples, non ils savent qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour tout reconstruire aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils y vont doucement ce qui énerve leur entourage car d'après eux ça va pas assez vite.**

Chef : Entré  
Derek : Bonjour chef  
Chef : Installez-vous

 **Lucas et Derek ce regarde avant de s'assoir en face de leur chef, qui se met à les dévisager chose qui ne leurs plaie pas, ils espèrent seulement qui ne les pas convoquer juste pour prolonger leurs repos.**

Lucas : Chef svp faite nous reprendre  
Chef : Vos problème personnel son réglé  
Derek : Oui  
Chef : Vraiment  
Lucas : C'est moins tendu qu'avant et sais un vrai pas en avant  
Chef : Tu en ai ou Hale  
Derek en soufflant : Chef  
Chef : Vous ne reprendrai pas t'en que je ne l'aurai pas décidé alors autant me raconté  
Derek : Vous voulais savoir quoi au juste  
Chef : Vous et votre compagnon  
Derek : Quoi vous savais ça aussi  
Chef : Comme tu peux le voir  
Derek : Sa va mieux qu'avant, la preuve j'arrive à lui parlé sans avoir envie de l'étripé  
Chef : Tu appel sa mieux  
Derek : Ouais avant je ne voulais même pas en entendre parler, alors ouais ça va mieux  
Chef : Tu es un piètre menteur Hale  
Derek : Chef  
Chef : Je suis moi-même Gay, Hale ce n'est pas une maladie  
Derek : Pardon  
Chef : Est-ce que tu as peur du regard des autres  
Derek : Bien sûr que non, mais je ne peux pas me remettre avec lui comme ça au bout de 6 ans d'absence  
Chef : Je comprends, mais je sais aussi qu'il ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment, à force de le repoussé un jour tu risques de le regretté

 **Lucas ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire car c'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de lui dire mais cette tête de mule ne veut rien entendre, déjà qu'il ne veut pas parlé du baiser qu'il a donné à Stiles.**

Derek à Lucas : C'est ça marre toi  
Lucas : Quoi j'ai rien fait moi  
Derek : Tu croie que je ne l'ai pas vu ton sourire a deux balle  
Lucas : Je t'en merde  
Derek : Ben c'est réciproque

 **Lucas et Derek continue de s'envoyer des pics sous l'œil de leurs chefs, et de son point de vu on dirait un vieux couple entrain de ce disputé, et il sait de quoi il parle puisque c'est ce qu'il fait avec son compagnon.**

Chef : Vous avais l'air d'un vieux couple  
Lucas et Derek : De mieux en mieux  
Chef : Bon et toi Scott  
Lucas : Sa va, doucement mais ça va  
Chef : Mais encore  
Lucas : Ont suis une thérapie de couple tous les deux, notre thérapeute nous aide à faire face à notre deuil, ce n'est pas toujours facile mais on s'accroche  
Chef : Et pour toi et ta femme  
Lucas : On veut se retrouver mais ils nous faut du temps  
Chef : Les gars je vais vous donner un conseil  
Lucas et Derek : On vous écoute  
Chef : Ne prenez pas trop votre temps, car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait  
Lucas : Ont sais chef  
Chef : Aller sortez de mon bureau, je vous attend demain à votre poste  
Derek : On peut reprendre  
Chef : Oui maintenant dehors, oust

 **Derek et Lucas quitte le bureau de leur chef soulagé qu'il les autorise enfin à reprendre le boulot. Quand ils sortent du commissariat ils se rendent directement à l'école de leurs enfants afin de les récupérait.**

 **Alors qu'ils sont arrivé depuis à peine 5 minutes ils peuvent voir que plein de femme ont le regard braquer sur eux, et ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on les dévisage comme des bête de foire.**

Lucas : Est-ce que j'ai un truc sur le visage  
Derek en souriant : Non tu as toujours une tête de gland  
Lucas : Hé la tête de gland vas t'en foutre une, sale grincheux  
Derek : Toi aussi ta remarqué comment elles nous regarde  
Lucas : Difficile de pas voir  
Derek : Ouais  
Lucas : Qu'est-ce que tu entends  
Derek : Pourquoi tu veux savoir  
Lucas : Ben ouais

 **Derek ce concentre sur ses capacité, et il n'a pas besoin de ce concentré beaucoup pour les entendre, et bon sang jamais ils aurait pu imaginer des mère de famille la plupart marié parlé ainsi d'eux.**

Lucas : Quoi  
Derek : Elles feraient bien de nous leurs quatre heure  
Lucas : Pardon !  
Derek : Je te répète ce que j'entends  
Lucas : C'est ce qu'elles ont dit  
Derek : Ouais et d'autre truc mais je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir  
Lucas : Ouais tu as raison je ne veux pas savoir

 **Toute ses femmes ne se gêne pas pour continuer a parlé d'eux sans ce douté que Derek peut les entendre, et même sentir toute les émotions et la plupart du temps il est dégouter par ce qu'il ressent.**

 **Vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ni Peyton ni Stiles ne sache un truc pareil, car il sait que Peyton risque de tapé une crise de nerf surtout avec ce que Lucas lui a raconté sur elle, et encore moins Stiles surtout vu la dernière fois qu'il a était jaloux.**

Peyton : Lucas  
Lucas en se retournant : Peyton  
Peyton : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici  
Lucas : Je suis venu cherché Tyler  
Peyton : Je croyais que tu avais rdv avec ton chef  
Lucas : Oui mais comme ça n'a pas trainer on est venu cherché les enfants  
Stiles : Pourquoi elles piasse ses bonne femme  
Derek : Oh euh aucune idée  
Femme : Messieurs  
Derek en se frottant le visage : Oh putain  
Lucas : Quoi  
Derek : On est mort  
Femme : Je m'appelle Linda et vous  
Lucas : Lucas  
Derek : Derek  
Linda : Vous êtes nouveau, je ne vous avais jamais vu  
Lucas : Non pas nouveau  
Linda : Des spécimen comme vous sa se remarque  
Stiles et Peyton : Puis quoi encore  
Peyton en marmonnant : Va bouger ton gros cul ailleurs  
Stiles : Pauvre femme va  
Derek en regardant Lucas : Mort je te dit

 **Heureusement c'est à ce moment-là que les enfants sortent et heureusement car parti comme c'était parti Stiles et Peyton aurai pu faire un malheur et cette femme n'aurai pas fait long feu.**

Zoé et Tyler en courant dans les bras de Derek et Lucas : Papa !  
Derek en la prenant dans ses bras : Hé mon petit chat  
Zoé : Salut papa  
Tyler : Trop bien que tu sois venu  
Lucas en souriant : Tu m'as manqué aussi champion  
Tyler : Pourquoi maman fait cette tête  
Lucas : Oh euh...  
Tyler : On va pas partir hein  
Lucas : Champion  
Tyler : Je ne veux pas partir moi, j'aime bien être ici puis j'ai des copains et Zoé  
Lucas : On reste  
Zoé : Pourquoi ils font la tête  
Derek : Je t'expliquerai  
Zoé : D'accord, on peut avoir notre glace maintenant  
Derek : Oui, aller en route  
Linda : Messieurs ont ce revois demain  
Peyton et Stiles en partant devant : C'est ça salle mégère

 **Derek et Lucas ce regarde avant de sourire car bon sang qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de les savoir jaloux, oui ils savent que ce n'est pas bien et tout ça mais ils peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être content de leurs réactions.**

 **Stiles et Peyton ne sont pas de meilleurs humeur en rentrant chez le glacier, car là aussi ils y a plein de bonne femme qui bavent sur Lucas et Derek et sérieusement sa commence à leurs tapé sur le système.**

Tyler : Tu en veut maman  
Peyton : Non ça va chéris  
Zoé : Et toi Stiles tu en veut  
Stiles en souriant : Non merci Zoé  
Tyler : Tu as vu j'ai pris comme Lana prenez avant  
Peyton : Oui  
Tyler en baissant les yeux : Pardon  
Peyton en lui relevant le visage : Hé  
Tyler : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand on parle de Lana  
Peyton : Hé chéris tu peux parler autant que tu veux de ta sœur, je sais qu'elle te manque  
Tyler : Je peux  
Peyton en souriant : Oui tu peux  
Tyler : Papa  
Lucas : Oui autant que tu veux champion  
Tyler : Cool  
Lucas : Oui cool  
Tyler a Zoé : Elle aimais pas la framboise, elle fessait toujours une drôle de tête  
Zoé : J'aime pas non plus c'est trop bizarre comme goût

 **Tyler ce donne un plaisir de parler de sa sœur, et Zoé l'écoute très attentivement quand il le fait. Sa fait chaud au cœur a Lucas et Peyton d'entendre Tyler parler de sa sœur et il a tellement de souvenir avec elle en même temps.**

 **Tous les six vont rester le temps que les enfants finissent leur glace mais Stiles et Peyton ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards meurtriers à ses bonnes femmes qui s'amusent à reluquer Derek et Lucas.**

 **Les garçons ce lance un regard et un sourire en les voyant faire ça, ils ne peuvent vraiment pas s'en empêcher c'est vraiment plus fort qu'eux, parce que bon sang les savoirs jaloux sa les rend toute chose.**


	20. 15

**Alors que Lucas a repris son boulot, Peyton de son côté ce trouve avec Stiles Cora et Laura, ils sont tous en train de boire un café pendant que Tyler et Zoé s'amuse dans le salon. Laura et Cora peuvent voir que quelque chose cloche depuis plusieurs jours pour Peyton et Stiles.**

 **En effet depuis ce jour ou ses bonnes femme ce sont mis à reluquer Lucas et Derek sans vergogne ils sont toujours sur les nerfs et au lieu de leurs en parlé ils font comme si de rien étaie et sa les rend de plus en plus dingue.**

Laura en posant sa tasse : Bon sa suffit  
Stiles en sursautant : Tu es malade tu m'a fait peur  
Laura : Accouche Stilinski et ne me fait pas répété  
Stiles : Si je savais de quoi tu parles déjà  
Laura : Ne te fait pas passé pour quelqu'un de stupide tu sais très bien de quoi je parle  
Stiles : Pas du tout  
Cora : Pourquoi tu tires une tronche pareil  
Stiles en marmonnant : Je ne tire pas la tronche  
Laura : Stiles je te laisse deux seconde avant de te botté le cul  
Stiles : C'est ton frère qui est en train de me rendre dingue  
Cora en souriant : Plus que d'habitude  
Stiles en se levant : Bien sûr plus que d'habitude  
Cora : Raconte  
Stiles : Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il plait a toute ses pétasse en chaleur là  
Laura et Cora : Quoi !  
Stiles en fessant des aller-retour : Mais toute ses bonne femme à l'école qui le regarde comme un bout de viande, elles attende qu'un seul mot de lui pour aller se foutre dans son lit, non mais elles ce prenne pour qui toute ses salope, elles ne peuvent pas aller baver autre part que sur ce qui m'appartiens, puis quoi encore  
Laura en ce retenant de rire : Stiles  
Stiles dans sa barbe : J'aurai dû lui en foutre une a cette garce  
Cora : Stiles  
Stiles : Quoi mais tu croie que c'est simple pour moi de le regardé ce faire reluquer par toute ses dinde en chaleur... Et avant que tu dises quelque chose oui je sais que tout ça c'est ma faute, si je ne lui avais rien caché et tout mais bordel de merde personne ne peut le regardé comme ça, ce n'est pas un bout de viande merde  
Laura : Sa y est tu et calmé  
Stiles : Ouais  
Laura : Pose moi tes fesses maintenant

 **Stiles s'assoie de mauvaise grâce en marmonnant des mots peu flatteur avant de se souvenir que Laura et Cora peuvent entendre tout ce qu'il dit. Laura et Cora sourie en l'entendant, car bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il peut être aveugle.**

Laura : Tu es la personne la plus intelligente mais aussi la plus aveugle que je connaisse  
Stiles : Quoi  
Cora : Tu nous fais une crise de jalousie Stiles  
Stiles : Ben bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu croies  
Laura : Stiles  
Stiles en se levant : Si j'avais eu le courage de faire ce qu'il fallait à l'époque je serai toujours avec Derek... Ont aurai eu Zoé tous les deux comme c'était prévu bordel... On serait une famille et je n'aurai pas l'impression d'être de trop  
Laura : Stiles  
Stiles en se laissant tombé sur sa chaise : Je devrai peut-être rentré et me faire une raison, j'ai perdu Derek i ans  
Zoé : Tu vas pas faire ça hein  
Stiles en se retournant : Zoé

 **Quand Stiles tombe sur deux petit yeux qui flashe jaune, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pensé a Derek parce que bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'elle peut ressembler à son père et pas uniquement son côté Lupin.**

Cora : Zoé calme toi, tes yeux flashe  
Zoé en soufflant : Pardon  
Laura en ce baissant devant elle : Et petit cœur  
Zoé : Faut pas qu'il part  
Laura : Zoé  
Zoé : Papa sourie maintenant alors il n'a pas le droit de partir  
Laura : Je sais  
Zoé en regardant Stiles : Stp ne part pas, ne laisse pas tombé papa  
Stiles mal alaise : Zoé je...  
Zoé : Stp, si tu pars papa va encore être tout triste et tout cassé quand il n'ira pas bien  
Stiles : Je...  
Zoé en avançant vers lui : Stp Stiles reste  
Stiles : Zoé  
Zoé en fessant des yeux de chien battu : Stp  
Stiles : Oh bon sang elle fait comme Derek  
Cora : Et je suis contente de voir que sa marche aussi avec elle  
Zoé : Stp, stp  
Stiles : D'accord je vais rester même si je dois devenir dingue  
Zoé en sautant au coup de Stiles : Merci, merci

 **Stiles la serre dans ses bras et il est attendri par son élan de tendresse, après le câlin Zoé par rejoindre Tyler comme si de rien étaie. Cora et Laura ont le regard braqué sur Stiles qui est tout chamboulé face à l'affection de Zoé.**

Cora : Stiles, Derek et toujours fou de toi mais il a peur  
Laura : Peur que tu ne veuille pas resté ici, car sa vie et ici maintenant  
Cora : Il ne rentrera pas la bas, car il a peut-être de beau souvenir mais le dernier la brisé  
Stiles : Alors je fais quoi  
Laura : Il a juste besoin de temps pour être certain que tu resteras mais sa t'empêche pas de lui dire que tu n'aimes pas voir toute ses bonne femme le reluquer  
Stiles : D'accord  
Laura en se retournant vers Peyton : Et toi  
Peyton : Tout pareil que lui  
Cora : Plus de détail sa nous aiderai a t'aidais  
Peyton : Grosse pétasse en chaleur qui veulent mettre mon marie dans leur lit, c'est bon vous avais assez de détail  
Cora : Peyton  
Peyton en se levant : Quoi tu voulais des détails ben c'est fait  
Laura : Mauvais caractère je vois de quoi Lucas parlé  
Peyton : Sa ne la jamais genet mon sale caractère  
Laura : Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire  
Peyton : Désolé excuse-moi, je m'en prend sur toi alors que tu essayes de m'aider  
Laura : Va y vide ton sac sa te fera du bien

 **Peyton appuie ses mains sur le plan de travail et souffle un bon coup, parce que si Laura veut qu'elle vide son sac ça ne va pas être beau a attendre car elle sait bien comment elle est quand on essaye de lui volé son homme.**

Peyton : Quand on est arrivé à l'école ce jour-là, il y avait toute ses bonne femme qui parlé d'eux comme d'un bout de viande comme dit Stiles, et je sais qu'il a attendu tout ce qu'elles disaient et quand je lui ai demandé il n'a rien dit... Et elle ose revenir à la charge en plus cette garce là avec son " Des spécimen comme vous " non mais je t'en foutrai moi des spécimens espèce de salope en chaleur... Quoi ne me regardait pas comme ça je n'ai jamais supporté qu'ont bave sur mon homme et avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé ça ne sait pas arrangé bien au contraire  
Cora : Peyton  
Peyton : Non mais peut-être qu'il veut voir d'autre femme, après tout ce que je lui ai fait peut-être qu'il veut ce vengé et je l'aurai mérité vu l'enfer dans lequel je l'ai mis  
Laura en l'attrapant par les épaules : Respire Peyton  
Peyton : Et si j'étais revenu trop tard, et si... Et si...  
Laura : Respire, ça va aller  
Stiles : Tu fais une crise d'angoisse Peyton  
Laura en la fessant s'assoir : Calme toi  
Cora en lui donnant un verre d'eau : Bois ça

 **Tout les trois peuvent voir Peyton tremblé comme une feuille et plus ils essayent de la calmé moins sa marche. Quand le petit Tyler a entendu sa mère s'énerver il sut que sa aurai finis en crise d'angoisse, alors il attrape le téléphone sur la table basse et appel son père.**

Lucas : Inspecteur Scott  
Tyler : Papa  
Lucas en fronçant les sourcils : Champion  
Tyler : Maman va pas bien  
Lucas en se levant : J'arrive champion  
Zoé en prenant le téléphone : Stiles non plus  
Lucas : On arrive ont sera vite là  
Zoé et Tyler : D'accord

 **Zoé et Tyler sourie, ils savent que ce n'est pas bien de faire peur à leur père comme ça, mais peut-être que ça ira plus vite pour qu'ils se réconcilient car ils en ont marre de devoir attendre.**

 **Quand Lucas dit a Derek que Peyton et Stiles ne vont pas bien, ils quittent le commissariat en quatrième vitesse sans ce soucié des regards qu'ont leurs lances. C'est en moins de 10 minutes qu'ils arrivent chez Peyton en défonçant pratiquement la porte.**

Lucas : Peyton  
Laura : Par ici  
Lucas en entrant dans la cuisine : Peyton  
Peyton en le regardant : Lu...  
Lucas en avançant : Oh non

 **Lucas s'avance vers elle est viens lui attrapé les joue et il encre son regard dans le siens afin qu'elle s'y accroche, bon sang jamais il aurait pu imaginer la revoir faire une crise d'angoisse, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis le lycée.**

Lucas en lui caressant les joue : Tout va bien, respire avec moi  
Peyton : ...  
Lucas : Je suis là, rien ne peut arriver d'accord  
Peyton en hochant la tête : ...

 **Pendant que Lucas essaye de calmé Peyton, Laura emmène tous les autre au salon et elle explique a Derek ce qui sais passer, il ne peut pas cessez de regarder Stiles en se demandant comment lui mais aussi Peyton ont pu croire qu'ils vont aller voir ailleurs.**

Zoé en tirant sur son bras : Pardon de t'avoir fait peur

 **Derek comprend à ce moment-là qu'elle la fait venir pour une simple et bonne raison, qu'il est une vrai conversation avec Stiles. Quand il voie sa fille faire ses petits yeux de chien battu lui non plus ne peut pas résisté.**

 **Laura et Cora emmène les enfants avec elle afin de laisser les couples avoir une discutions, et intérieurement Derek insulte ses sœurs pour le laisser face à Stiles, car bordel de merde sa lui fou une trouille pas possible.**

 **De leurs coté Lucas a réussi a calmé Peyton, et il se demande bien pourquoi elle a fait cette crise d'angoisse, s'il se serait passé quelque chose de grave il l'aurait su, mais quand il ce souviens pourquoi elle avait eu sa dernière crise d'angoisse au lycée il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.**


	21. 16

**Lucas et Peyton sont toujours dans la cuisine, et il ne cesse de la regardé afin qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passe, mais Peyton ne dit pas un mot elle reste juste planté sur place en ce triturant les doigts, un tic nerveux chez elle.**

 **Elle sait qu'il est entrain de la regardé, elle n'a pas besoin de le regardé pour le savoir car elle sent sont regard sur elle, et bien qu'elle voudrait lui dire ce qui sais passer elle a tellement peur qu'il veut une autre femme.**

Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Hum  
Lucas : Qu'est-ce qui se passe  
Peyton : Rien  
Lucas : Il se passe forcément quelque chose pour que Tyler m'appelle et te retrouvé à faire une crise d'angoisse alors que ça n'est pas arrivé depuis le lycée

 **Ah bon sang pourquoi il se rappelle que sa dernière crise d'angoisse remonte au lycée, maintenant elle sait qu'il sait pourquoi elle a angoissé de cette façon, et surtout qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant de savoir.**

Lucas : Peyton parle-moi  
Peyton : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise  
Lucas : Tout simplement que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive  
Peyton : Tu veux plus de moi, voilà ce qui m'arrive  
Lucas : Pardon

 **Ah non il ne peut pas lui demandé de répété ça alors que sa lui a déjà brisé le cœur de le dire à haute voix. Lucas la regarde comme si elle avait une nouvelle tête qui était en train de lui pousser car sérieusement comment elle peut penser ça.**

Peyton se retournant : J'ai bien vu toute ses femme à l'école entrain de te draguer  
Lucas en ce retenant de rire : Peyton  
Peyton : Non mais tu crois que je suis aveugle à ce point Lucas  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton en levant les épaules : Peut-être que ça te fait plaisir qu'elle te reluque comme ça mais ce n'est pas mon cas  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton en se mettant a marché en rond : Après tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré pendant plus de 5 ans comment j'ai pu croire qu'ont aller pouvoir réparé tout sa  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton en marmonnant : J'aurai du la frappé cette garce en chaleur là, elle se prend pour qui  
Lucas : Tu es au courant que j'entends ce que tu dis  
Peyton : Espèce de sale garce, elle peut pas allé baver autre part, ben non faut qu'elle vienne le faire sur toi, puis quoi encore

 **Peyton continue de tourné en rond tout en insultant cet femme qui a osé draguer son homme, et si Lucas ne ce retenez pas il aurait éclaté de rire depuis tellement longtemps, car il avait presque oublié la possessivité de Peyton.**

Peyton : Attend que je la vois cella je ne vais pas te la loupé, elle se prend pour qui elle non mais oh  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Et toi évidemment tu la laissé faire  
Lucas : Pardon  
Peyton : Tu as très bien comprit  
Lucas : Non mais...  
Peyton : Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que ça te fessait plaisir qu'elle te dragué  
Lucas : Peyton  
Peyton : Puis c'est ma faute de toute façon que tu t'intéresses a d'autre femme, si je n'avais pas étaie aussi égoïste rien de tout de ça ne serai arrivé, je n'ai que ce que je mérite

 **Sans s'en rendre compte Peyton est entrain de pleuré car perdre Lucas de cet manière et bien plus douloureux que ce qu'elle croyait, et elle n'ait pas stupide pour ne pas voir que cette bonne femme et super belle.**

Lucas en l'attrapant par les épaules : Bon maintenant tu te calme  
Peyton en ce dégageant : J'ai bien vu qu'elle te plaisait je ne suis pas stupide Lucas, tu as vu comme elle est, bien sûr que tu sais comme tu ne l'aurait pas vu  
Lucas en se mettant derrière elle : Et si tu me laissé en placé une Peyton  
Peyton en levant les épaules : Pourquoi faire pour me dire que tout ce que je viens de dire et la vérité, que tu la trouve jolie et attirante, ce n'est pas la peine  
Lucas en perdant patience : Peyton  
Peyton : Tu n'as cas allé la voir cette pétasse

 **Peyton continue sur sa lancé, et Lucas ne peut même pas en placé une alors il fait ce qu'il rêve depuis son arrivé en ville. Il la retourne de force et l'embrasse et bordel de merde que ça fait du bien, et sa a le mérite d'arrêté Peyton une bonne fois pour toute.**

Lucas en s'écartant d'elle : Tu es calmé maintenant  
Peyton en ce pinçant la lèvre : Hum  
Lucas : J'ai le droit de parler  
Peyton en hochant la tête : Hum  
Lucas : Oui j'ai vu que cette femme me dragué  
Peyton en voulant parler : Je...  
Lucas en posant son doigt sur bouche : Chut tu me laisse parlé, oui j'ai vu qu'elle me dragué, mais non ça ne me plaisait pas Peyton  
Peyton : Pourquoi elle est super belle  
Lucas : Peyton cette femme n'es que superficiel, tu sais bien que je préfère les femmes naturel  
Peyton en lui lançant un regard noir : ...  
Lucas : Non excuse moi je te préfère toi a toute les autres, et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui  
Peyton en boudant : Pourquoi tu la laissé te dragué  
Lucas en souriant : Je ne l'ai pas laissé me dragué, elle nous a même pas laissé en placé une  
Peyton en fessant la moue : Alors elle te plait pas  
Lucas : Bien sûr qu'elle ne me plait pas

 **Lucas ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire face à la moue de Peyton, car bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être sexy en fessant ça et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui en plus. Peyton de son côté et super soulager d'apprendre qu'elle ne lui plait pas.**

Lucas : Comment je pourrais m'intéressai a d'autre femme alors que je ne pense qu'à toi  
Peyton : Ben...  
Lucas : Non même avec tout ce qu'on a dû vivre je n'ai jamais voulu être avec une autre femme  
Peyton : Ça veut dire que...  
Lucas : Personne d'autre que toi, jamais  
Peyton : Oh  
Lucas : Je t'aime tu comprends, qu'importe ce qui peut ce passé je t'aimerai toujours  
Peyton : Je...

 **Peyton a une question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis son viole mais jamais elle n'a osé la lui posé car elle a trop peur de sa réponse, et si à cause de ce viol plus jamais il ne voudrait la touché.**

Lucas : Pose cette question  
Peyton : Depuis que j'ai étaie... Depuis que j'ai étaie violé je me demande si...  
Lucas : Oui Peyton j'ai toujours envie de toi  
Peyton : C'est vrai  
Lucas : Bien sûr que sais vrai, mais après ton viol je ne pouvais même pas te touché et je le comprend je t'assure, mais sa a été douloureux de voir à quel point mon touché te fessait reculé  
Peyton : Je suis désolé, je sais que toi aussi tu as souffert de tout ça, mais après le viol j'avais tout le temps peur, et je voulais pas me mettre à hurlé si tu me touché, je voulais pas te faire plus de mal... Depuis que ce type a posé les main sur moi, je croyais que toi tu ne voulais plus le faire, car sa te rappellerai qu'il a été là  
Lucas en lui prenant le visage en coupe : Tu ne pouvais rien faire Peyton contre lui, il était plus fort que toi  
Peyton larme au yeux : J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous a salis en fessant ça  
Lucas : Je sais ma puce, mais pour moi tu es toujours ma femme et je t'aimerai toujours  
Peyton en laissant coulé ses larmes : Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas appelé comme ça  
Lucas en essuyant ses larmes : Quoi  
Peyton : Tu ma appeler ma puce et tu ne l'a pas fait depuis ce matin-là

 **Lucas ce rend compte que son comportement a lui aussi a pu la faire souffrir, car quand elle la repoussé après son viol, il est resté éloigné d'elle mais aujourd'hui il comprend qu'il n'aurai pas dû, car sa la conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.**

Lucas : Comme je ne t'approchai plus et que je n'étais plus aussi tendre avec toi tu as cru que je ne voulais plus de toi, à cause de ce qu'il ta fait  
Peyton en hochant la tête : ...  
Lucas : Je suis désolé, moi je croyais que toi tu ne voulais plus de moi, car je n'ai pas su vous protégé toi et Lana, que si je n'avais pas trainer sur la route rien ne te serai arrivé  
Peyton : Je sais que je te l'ai souvent reproché mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment pensé, je croyais que tu m'aurai secoué pour me remettre les idée en place et serré dans tes bras comme tu la souvent fait  
Lucas : Est-ce que là tu as besoin que je te serre dans mes bras  
Peyton : Oui  
Lucas : Approche

 **Peyton ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et viens ce réfugié dans ses bras et sa lui un bien fou, elle se rend compte que si à l'époque elle avait parlé tout cette séparation n'aurai pas eu lieu.**

 **Lucas la serre contre lui et se met à lui caressé le dos tout en lui disant des mots apaisant, et lui aussi ce dit qu'ils auraient dû ce parlé à l'époque, et que cette souffrance ils l'auraient pas surmonté chacun de son côté.**


	22. 17

**Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons, Derek et assis dans le canapé et il fait tout son possible pour rester serein et ne surtout pas sauté sur Stiles, non il ne doit pas penser à ses lèvres qu'il est en train de torturé.**

 **Stiles est silencieux et ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitude, mais ce retrouvé face à Derek, lui mais les nerfs en pelote, et bon sang Derek est magnifique, bon il sait bien comment et bâti Derek merci bien il la remarqué depuis longtemps.**

Derek en éclaircissent la voix : Alors heu, qu'est ce qui sais passer  
Stiles : Peyton a fait une crise d'angoisse  
Derek : Pourquoi  
Stiles : Ben à cause de cette femme à l'école qui vous dragué  
Derek : Quoi !  
Stiles en marmonnant : Faut pas être aveugle pour l'avoir vu, cette garce  
Derek : Pardon  
Stiles : Non, non rien

 **Derek ce retiens de sourire, car si Stiles croie qu'il n'a pas entendu son commentaire c'est qu'il se trompe et bien même. Derek ce lève enfin du canapé et ce met a le fixé ce qui le met vraiment mal alaise.**

Derek : Et pourquoi Zoé voulait que je vienne  
Stiles tout bas : Oh pitié  
Derek : Stiles  
Stiles : Sans doute parce que j'ai dit que je ferai mieux de rentré  
Derek : Pardon  
Stiles : Je peux pas Derek, d'accord je peux pas  
Derek : De quoi tu parles  
Stiles : Mais de ça là ce qui passe entre nous, ou plutôt ce qui ne se passe pas  
Derek : Je comprends rien de ce que tu racontes  
Stiles en commençant à s'énerver : Mais bon sang Derek, tu croie que ça ne me rend pas dingue bordel  
Derek : Si je savais de quoi tu parlé, au lieux de tourné autour du pot va droit au but ça ne ta jamais dérangé avant  
Stiles : Mais c'est ça que tu comprends pas Derek, je suis toujours obligé de faire attention à ce que je dis, pour pas faire une putain de boulette

 **Derek et de plus en plus perdu, car bon sang il ne sait pas du tout de quoi Stiles est en train de parler, pourquoi il ne pourrait pas dire ce qu'il pense comme il l'a toujours fait, non il a dû loupé un épisode et même plusieurs.**

Derek : Stiles dit ce que tu penses comme tu la toujours fait, car là sérieusement je ne sais pas qui tu es mais certainement pas Stiles  
Stiles : C'est ça le problème sa fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus moi-même  
Derek : Alors redeviens toi-même, et bon sang dit moi ce que tu penses

 **Dire ce qu'il pense il en a des bonne lui, si il fait sa il risque de dire des trucs qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre, et Stiles n'es pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser de se faire jeter encore une fois.**

Derek : Parle  
Stiles : Tu veux que je te dise quoi Derek, que ça me fatiguer de te voir gardé un périmètre de sécurité  
Derek : Quoi  
Stiles : Oh ne me prend pas pour un con, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu resté éloigné de moi, regarde la preuve tu es a l'autre bout de la pièce

 **Non mais il peut pas comprendre que s'il est trop prêt il risque de faire ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois et pas sûr que là il s'arrêterait a un baiser, car ce con lui fait ressortir tout ce qu'il avait enfouie en lui.**

Derek : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Stiles hein  
Stiles en reculant : Rien ta raison  
Derek : Ouais  
Stiles en se dirigeant vers la porte : S'était une mauvaise idée de croire que j'aurai pu arranger ce que j'ai détruit  
Derek : ...  
Stiles : Désoler, d'être revenu dans ta vie comme ça, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi  
Derek : Stiles

 **Stiles se fige avec sa main sur la poignet de la porte car la dernier fois que Derek a prononcé son prénom de cette manière ça ne s'est pas bien terminé mais vraiment pas bien du tout.**

 **Bien que Derek soit terrifier de ce que Stiles pourrait bien lui faire à nouveau, il sait que s'il part de nouveau il va ce ramassé et cette fois il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser comme ses dernière année.**

Derek : Ne part pas  
Stiles : Merde Derek tu peut pas comprendre que ça me tue d'être là, avec toi qui reste si loin de moi  
Derek : Je me protège tu peux comprendre  
Stiles : Oui je comprends  
Derek : Je ne suis plus tout seul dans ma vie, je ne peux pas me permettre de me cassé la gueule à nouveau, je ne peux pas infliger sa a ma fille de nouveau  
Stiles : Ouais c'est pour ça que je devrai resté loin de toi, sa serai mieux pour tout le monde  
Derek : ...  
Stiles tout bas : Et encore plus pour cette salope  
Derek : Je peux savoir de qui tu parles  
Stiles : Quoi  
Derek : Sa fait deux fois que tu traites quelqu'un et je ne sais pas de qui tu parles

 **Hé merde il ne manque plus que ça, il va lui dire qu'il ne supporte pas cette bonne femme qui le reluquer à l'école et qui le draguait sans vergogne non plus, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui droit aucun compte.**

Stiles : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles  
Derek : Stiles je sens ton mensonge et je n'ai pas besoin de met capacité pour ça  
Stiles : Saleté Loup  
Derek en souriant : Stiles  
Stiles : Si maintenant tu te mets à sourire, je suis dans la merde  
Derek : Stiles  
Stiles : Sa va, je parle de cette salope qui te draguait à l'école et ne me sort pas qu'elle ne le fessait pas je ne suis pas con à ce point  
Derek en relevant un sourcil : ...  
Stiles : Tu me doit aucun compte j'en suis conscient mais à l'avenir je préférerais ne pas assisté à ça, alors c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je reste  
Derek dans sa barbe : Je savais que tu resterai pas  
Stiles : Quoi  
Derek : Rien

 **S'il avait parier il aurait gagné, car il savais qu'il ne serai pas resté à San Francisco, qu'il n'aurai pas tout plaquer pour rester ici, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attendait, a un miracle sans doute.**

Derek : Je vais aller bossé, et puis toi ben t'a qu'à rentrer, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendait  
Stiles en lui attrapant le bras : Ne fuit pas Derek  
Derek : Je fuit pas  
Stiles : Si tu veux pas que je parte dit moi au moins ce que tu attends de moi au lieu de me rendre dingue comme ça  
Derek en ce dégageant : Tu ne comprends rien  
Stiles : Non je ne comprends pas, j'aurai beau m'excusai tu n'as plus confiance en moi, alors dit moi ce que tu attends de moi à la fin  
Derek : Je veux pas que tu parte sais aussi simple que ça  
Stiles : Et je devrai resté là et m'aplatir à chaque fois qu'une pétasse en chaleur t'allume comme ça, je suis peut-être prêt à tout faire pour que tu pardonne mais certainement pas attendre que tu t'envoies en l'air avec cet pétasse  
Derek : Arrête de la traité de pétasse  
Stiles en s'énervant : Quoi tu vas te la tapé alors tu veux pas que je l'insulte  
Derek : Pardon  
Stiles : Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle te plait, et si je me souviens bien tu m'a bien dit que tu n'avais pas renoncé au femme, comment tu aurai eu Zoé autrement  
Derek en le plaquant sur le mur : Ne mêle pas Zoé à ça  
Stiles : Je suis désolé  
Derek : Depuis toi je n'ai fréquenté que deux femmes Stiles, et pour Zoé j'ai fait appel à une mère porteuse  
Stiles : Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit  
Derek : Tu me vois te dire que tu m'a tellement bousiller le cœur et tout le reste que je ne laisse personne s'approcher de trop près de moi, mais que je voulais Zoé quand même et que c'est la seul solution que j'ai trouvé  
Stiles en posant sa main sur son torse : Je l'ai connus plus combative ce cœur  
Derek en fermant les yeux : Stp Stiles ne fait pas ça

 **Derek a toujours les yeux fermé et c'est une image que Stiles veut gravé dans sa mémoire pour le restant de sa vie car bon sang il est tellement canon comme ça, et surtout il peut enfin revoir son Der'.**

Stiles : Comme ça tu redeviens mon Der'  
Derek : ...  
Stiles : Tellement canon, tellement sexy aussi  
Derek en souriant : Stiles  
Stiles : Et je ne te parle même pas de ton sourire  
Derek : Stiles  
Stiles : Tu entends comment mon cœur bat vite  
Derek : Ouais  
Stiles : C'est l'effet Derek Hale

 **Derek sourie a nouveau et le cœur de Stiles a une nouvelle fois un accro, et il avait presque oublié ce détail, oui presque car il y a souvent pensé à se cœur qui bat trop vite et encore plus vite quand il est trop proche.**

Stiles : Ne fait pas exprès de sourire de cette façon pour fait disjoncter mon cœur  
Derek : Sa m'avais manqué d'entendre ça  
Stiles : Vraiment  
Derek en posant sa main sur sa hanche : Oui  
Stiles : Qu'est-ce... Que tu fais  
Derek : Je m'imprègne de ton odeur  
Stiles : D'accord, attend quoi  
Derek en souriant : Sa aussi sa ma manquer enfaite  
Stiles : Der' stp ne me torture pas de cette façon, je mérite tout ce que tu veux mais pas une tel torture stp  
Derek en avançant son visage : Gen'

 **Alors là c'est sur son cerveau c'est fait la malle, surtout si Derek le rappelle de cette manière, bon sang plus de 6 ans qu'il ne l'a pas fait, et sa le met dans un état pas possible.**

 **Derek continue de s'avancer avant de posé enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, et seigneur que ça fait du bien. On reviendra plus tard pour ce blindé le cœur et pas souffrir car maintenant qu'il a regoûté à ses lèvres il ne pourra plus s'arrêter de sitôt.**


End file.
